


On The Edge

by Marvelousgameofdisneythrones



Series: The Ice and Wind Saga [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Psychological Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousgameofdisneythrones/pseuds/Marvelousgameofdisneythrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a prophecy, that a Storm King and an Ice Queen would rise. Through them, the peace would be restored. This is their story.</p><p>In the final installment of The Ice and Wind Saga, our heroes will be pushed to their limits. Will they manage to stay On The Edge, or will they tumble into darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instruments of Destruction

In a small village near the major port in Valsparta, an old woman lay on her deathbed. Hers had been a unique life, though she had spent many years here living on a royal stipend from another kingdom, then off the rent of the rooms she sold, all to provide for the son she'd been forced to raise alone. She entered another coughing fit, and knew she didn't have long left in this world. "Son," the old woman croaked weakly. 

-

"Son, please, come in here!" 

Haakon entered her bedroom and knelt beside her bed, taking her hand softly. His mother was old and frail, and he knew she had little time left in this world. "What is it, mother?" he asked, concern and love for her in his voice. But not true love.

"Son, you deserve an apology from this old woman before she dies. I know I haven't given you the life you deserved, and I'm sorry for that," she spoke softly, her voice rasping slightly as she breathed. "But it was for your own protection. Your father's family wouldn't have allowed you among them, and the others may have hunted you down because of who your father was. You carry the blood of Kings, but cannot be one, can never be one, yourself."

An angry tear came to his eye, but he did his best to mask it. "Tell me again, mother," he said quietly. "Tell me why they hated him so." He didn't really need to hear it again, he just knew he would never hear it from her again.

"Your father," the old woman hesitated, "was very ambitious. But he could've been great, had he been successful and patient. He would've lead with dignity and honor, fairness and impartiality. But no one could see that but me. And they killed him for it."

Haakon lowered his head, letting a few forced tears fall. "Why didn't he marry you, mother? Did he not love you enough?" He knew what she'd say; it was the very reason he'd always been, and would always be, a bastard child. He'd heard these stories since he was a child, and knew them by heart. They were why he was moving forward with these plans. Why he'd come up with these plans to begin with.

"He couldn't marry me, son," she reminded him. "I was a common whore. And he didn't truly love me, though he was good to me. But he needed to marry royalty, so his ambitions could be furthered." She gasped and coughed, her body wracked with pain. "It was his only way."

"I'll do it, mother," he replied strongly, lifting his head. His green eyes flashed, and his red hair shone in the dim light of her bedroom. "I'll succeed where he failed. And I'll rule them all."

"No!" she cried out in a rasp, squeezing his hand as hard as she could. "Son, you can't! You mustn't! Let go of this idea! Please, please, live a safe, honorable life! Don't carry out your plan!" She pleaded with him desperately. He knew she didn't want her only son to repeat her lover's errors. "They'll never let you succeed! They WILL kill you!"

"I'm not my father," Haakon laughed. "But I've already begun. It's only a matter of time, now. But," he paused, standing up and grabbing a pillow, "I can't have any loose ends, and I can have no one I love standing against me. I love you, mother, but your time has come. I'll miss you." 

He covered her face with the pillow and pressed down to silence her screams. She struggled, but her frail body wasn't strong enough to fight him off. He pulled his dagger from his belt, and drove it deep into her chest. The pillow muffled her shriek, and he watched as her blood pulsed from her body until her chest stopped moving. He then tossed the pillow aside and pulled his knife from her, wiping it clean on her bed sheets. Looking down at her one last time, he smiled victoriously. "Goodbye, mother," he whispered, then turned and strode from the room and the house.

Outside, his assistant waited with their horses. "Is it done, sir?" the young man asked as he held Haakon's horse, then mounted his own. "She's gone, and can't be used against you?"

Haakon nodded, determined to show no remorse. "Indeed. She's free, and I am as well," he said as he turned his horse to the road. "Now, let's hurry. We have a ship to catch, and patrons and potential allies to meet." With that, they spurred their horses hard and headed to the docks and the ship that was waiting for them.

-

Two days later, Haakon and his assistant left their ship at the dock. The young Prince Viktor walked with them, acting as the envoy from his benefactors, the owner of his ship. They entered the dilapidated castle on the Southern Island and entered what was left of the Great Hall, where several men waited for them. The group included an old general, grizzled and angry but still sharp, a few of his men, and a man who wore the uniform of a Duke, but no insignia or medals.

"Oh good, you've all made it. I'm glad," he told the group as he approached. "You all have your reasons for being here, though I'm sure none of us trust the others." Nods all around told him he was right, so he continued. "We have all, however, been wronged by the same people. If we want things to return to how they should be, then we must lay aside our differences and work together once more."

"Indeed, boy," the grizzled old general spoke slowly. "But why should any of us listen to the bastard of a disgraced, deceased Prince, whose only deeds ended with his death?"

Haakon approached the uniformed man and stopped inches from his face. "Because, General Aspers, I have a plan to remove the threats our forefathers and you faced years ago, and possibly turn those threats into weapons for us. And we're all in the unique situation that we have nothing left to lose. You yourself have risked the ire of the entirety of the Southern Isles to be here."

Aspers gulped as the red haired man's eyes bored into him, and nodded. It was the man dressed as a Duke's turn to speak up. "I agree, Haakon. We have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. We all stand to gain power and land if we succeed."

Haakon turned to the other man. "Indeed, Ronald. Your grandfather handled things improperly, and didn't stand by my father as he should have. And your own father failed to squash the rebellion that lost you Weselton. If you swear yourself to me, I'll forgive those transgressions, and help you reclaim the title and lands that were once your family's. We'll search out the items we desire that will help us in that. 

"But before ANY assaults can be made on any kingdoms, the ones who wronged us must be controlled or removed." His face was stern, his eyes fierce; Haakon knew these men wouldn't turn and run; they wouldn't abandon him as their forebears did his father. He knew desperate men would take desperate action. After meeting each man's eyes, he continued in a commanding voice. "We'll test them first, with a small, public confrontation. If they fail, so much the better; we'll be free to move against the rest. If they succeed, then the next stage must be implemented. We'll launch a full scale assault on them, and do anything necessary to bring them to their knees, then either bend them to our will, or execute them."

"And how, Haakon, do you intend to know where they are? For all we know, they may be using falsified identities to remain hidden," Aspers asked in his deep, grizzled voice. "They may be more difficult to track than you realize, considering all the threats they've faced in their lifetime."

Haakon smiled evilly. "They'll be followed, and at least one of their escorts is in my employ. I will not disclose how many it truly is," he informed the group. "We'll know their every move, and their entire itinerary. They will never escape us." He paused then, and turned to pace for a few moments. Just when the rest of the group thought he would release them, he turned back and stared at each man in turn. "We must capture him. He should be the more powerful of the two, and certainly the most dangerous. Our second option is to eliminate him and capture her. Under NO circumstances do we capture or kill her and leave him alive and free. He's a man of the North; he'll stop at nothing to rescue her or destroy us all trying. My father, and many of your predecessors, failed to understand this. We cannot repeat their mistakes if we are to succeed."

The other men nodded solemnly. Every one of them knew the stories, and Aspers had seen it firsthand in Corona. When inspired, Northmen were nearly unstoppable, and this one in particular was the most dangerous of all. 

The young Prince finally spoke up. "As you are aware, Haakon, I share you and my father in law's ambitions. I would love to see Valsparta expand, and our targets have stood in the way for some time. But I'm hesitant to throw our full might and support behind this operation, at least publicly. Suppose you precipitate a full scale war?" The Prince had a right to be concerned, as his father in law had told him many stories, some more frightful than others. He also needed to keep Valsparta's safety in mind; since his brother in law's passing, his wife stood to inherit the throne, and him beside her.

"Prince Viktor, your father in law has seen firsthand what can happen, so I understand your concern," Haakon admitted. He reached his hand into his pocket, and withdrew a small vial with an eerie green liquid in it. "However, this concoction, the very one you helped gather ingredients for, should be quite adequate to cloud the mind of any who take it, or have it injected into their blood. Its effects are temporary, though its side effects can be harsh and long lasting. But since we would rather see these threats removed than stand against us, I'm willing to take the risk of his death. I'll use as much of this as necessary to either control him or kill him." 

He smiled and looked around the table, noting the wide eyes and shocked expressions that stared back at him. He knew he had them now. "Gentlemen, let's begin our work."

-

In a small cabin on a ship to France, a man sat strapped to a chair. He was barely conscious, and couldn't make a single cohesive statement. He'd been injected several times with the strange green liquid, and it was taking its toll. His head rolled to the side, and drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"It's been twelve hours," Haakon stated. "Dose him again."

"Yes, sir," a man in a light green cloak replied. He picked up a syringe, and walked over to the man strapped to the chair. He found a spot in his 'patient,' inserted the needle, and pumped more of the liquid into him. Then he stepped back, and they waited. 

Less than a minute later, the man let out an ear-piercing shriek as the liquid found its way into his mind. His muscles tensed, and he thrashed around violently. After a few moments, his movements stopped, and his head rolled forward. 

Moving up to him, the green cloaked man checked for breath and a pulse. "He's dead," he told Haakon. "Seven days, at maximum recommended dosage. I think that's the best we can hope for." He turned and faced the red haired man, waiting for a reaction.

"It's a shame, really," Haakon replied. "This drug shows such promise. But only two have survived, out of hundreds. I hope our targets are stronger than this." He frowned, then turned to leave. "Oh, and have someone dispose of that, before he begins to smell any worse. And get ready to disembark; you have friends to meet in Corona, Roland."


	2. For the First Time in Forever

Nik came up on deck and closed his eyes. The cool sea air felt amazing as the breeze rushed past him. He took a deep breath and smelled the salty air, then opened his mismatched eyes to search the deck for his beloved. When he saw her standing in the bow of the ship, he smiled and started toward her silently. 

She stood still, her hands resting on the railing, watching as Corona approached ahead of them. He knew she still hated sailing, especially on this route, and he could feel her unease through their linked minds; it was a voyage to Corona that had claimed her parents so many years ago, after all. Her unease was always present whenever they stepped on a ship, despite her efforts to conceal it.

*It's okay to be afraid of traveling by sea, Elsa,* he thought to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid a kiss on her neck. *But we've made it, one more time.* 

She leaned back into him, comforted by his touch. *I know, Nik. But it's an old fear, one that will probably always be with me,* she replied. *It's gotten easier with time, but I doubt it will ever truly go away.* She turned in his arms then, and kissed him passionately. Then she brought up a subject they had discussed several times on this journey. *What do we do, what do we say, if they ask? And I'm sure they'll at least notice. She's an artist at heart, after all.*

Nik met her gaze, their mismatched eyes mirroring one another. *I truly don't know, _minn elska_. It'll depend on how they react,* he returned. *We'll have to play it as it comes.* 

She nodded with a smile, then turned back to face the sea, wrapped in his arms. She looked into his thoughts, and decided to follow his lead. It wouldn't do any good to fret about it for now.

-

The captain of the ship shouted out orders in preparation for docking, then approached them and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Your Majesties," he began, obviously trying not to intrude.

Nik turned, and Elsa moved to stand beside him, holding his hand. "Captain, we aren't King and Queen. There's no need to address us as such," she reminded the man. "What is it?"

The captain nodded once, then spoke again. "My lord and lady, we'll be docking in Corona in just a few minutes. I must ask you to prepare to disembark immediately, as I have many wares that must be offloaded, and more to be brought aboard," he informed them politely. "I apologize for rushing you off my ship, but I must look out for my bottom line as well."

"We understand, Captain," Nik replied for them. "We'll be out of your way as quickly as possible." Turning to Elsa, he added aloud, "Shall we, my love? We have some travels to get to anyway." She smiled and nodded, and they headed to their cabin to collect their things.

-

Walking up the steps to the castle, Nik looked up, and memories flooded back to him. *I'll never forget riding Sven in this gate,* he sent to her, not taking his eyes off the castle. *I almost lost you that day.*

Elsa stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop and look into her mismatched eyes. *Nik, it was fate that you made it in time. I believe that somehow, no matter the circumstances, you would've made it to that tower and stopped Gunnar,* she sent back, as the memories of that battle flashed between the two of them. She smiled then, and leaned forward to kiss him again. *Now let's go. We shouldn't keep them—*

Her thought was interrupted by the gates of the castle opening suddenly. They both heard a loud squeal, and Elsa turned just in time to brace herself; Rapunzel charged out of the castle gates and crashed into her cousin, wrapping her arms around the dark tipped, platinum blonde haired woman in a fierce embrace. "ELSA! It's SO good to see you! It's been far too long!" Rapunzel exclaimed loudly. "I've missed you! How's Anna? Kristoff? And all the kids?"

Elsa laughed and hugged her cousin in return. "It's good to see you too, cousin. And everyone's doing well. They all send their regards," she replied calmly, glancing over at Nik as the air was almost squeezed out of her. *I forgot how strong she is,* she sent to him.

He smiled and chuckled a bit. *It must be the frying pans,* he thought back. *You know how she loves to 'cook.'* The look she shot back showed mock disdain, and he let out a loud laugh.

Eugene joined them a moment later. "Hey, Blondie, ease up on Frosty there," he chuckled when he looked at Elsa's strained, smiling face. "You don't want to crush her. They ARE here on a vacation, after all." He nodded to Nik and extended his hand. "How are you, Nik? Have a safe journey?" he asked with a smile.

Nik took his hand and shook it firmly. "I'm great now that we're here. Our vacation officially begins, and it's the first real one we've ever taken. We're looking forward to getting out of the eyes of the world for a while." 

Eugene laughed. "Well then, let's have some staff get your things to your room," he said as he beckoned to a staff member. "Dinner will be ready soon. We insist that you join us." Turning to the man who came to take their things, he nodded. "Please see that their bags get taken care of." The man nodded quickly and grabbed their bags, hauling them inside wordlessly, though he strained under the weight of Nik's.

Rapunzel finally released Elsa and hooked her arm through the former Queen's. "Come on, we need to catch up! Let's go!" As the Queen of Corona drug her inside, Elsa shot a helpless glance back at her husband. Nik chuckled and waved, silently wishing his wife luck.

"Ahh, my wife does enjoy visitors," Eugene commented as the two men made their way inside. "Especially ones she hasn't seen in a few years. How long has it been now?" the King asked, watching Nik's face for a moment as they walked. His mouth opened and closed another time, as if he were about to say something else, then thought better of it.

Nik thought for a moment before he replied. "More than five years," he answered slowly. "Closer to seven, I think, since any of us visited Corona." A smile crossed his face as he glanced to Eugene, hoping to keep the King of Corona from noticing his appearance. "It's good to be back here. You really do have a beautiful Kingdom, Eugene."

The former thief smiled in return. "Thanks, Nik." He stopped and turned then, becoming very serious. "And we still owe it to you and your brothers. We owe you all so much because of those events," he said solemnly as he met Nik's eyes. "We'd have nothing if not for you."

Nik reached out and rested a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "Your father in law was a very dear friend to my family, Eugene, and a part of Elsa's," he reminded the other man. "I couldn't abandon you and his daughter to that fate. We're family, and family is everything."

Eugene smiled and nodded. "Indeed it is," he replied, then began walking again, this time headed toward a small meeting room. Nik followed hesitantly, and when they entered the room, Eugene closed the door and locked it before turning back to him. "Speaking of family being everything, would you mind explaining this to me?" he asked with a wave toward Nik. 

Confusion and concern crossed Nik's face before he settled on stoic; he suspected he knew what Eugene was referring to, and decided to warn Elsa. *Has she asked you yet?* To Eugene, he tried to feign ignorance. "What do you mean, cousin? Explain what?"

Eugene stood with an incredulous look on his face for a moment. "Oh come on! Nik, you and Elsa don't look a day older than when we faced Hans, and I know you're almost as old as I am," he began, frustration and exasperation entering his voice. "And the eyes and hair thing. You two are almost mirrors of one another now. What the heck happened to you?" 

Concern laced Elsa's response when it came. *She just did. What do we tell them?* she asked hurriedly. *Our stories will have to be at least close.* He could feel her opinion on the matter.

The look in Eugene's eye told Nik the man wasn't going to accept anything less than the truth. *We tell them the truth, Elsa,* he decided, agreeing with her. *And we don't leave anything out.* He smiled softly at his cousin then. "Eugene, I'm sure you remember Alek's announcement about how Elsa and I died, then returned. Well, that...really happened, and everything has a price..."

-

Dinner that evening was a small affair. Lisbeth hadn't joined the four of them, as she was traveling to Weselton to meet with Duke Smithers, and reestablish ties with that nation. The conversation was light for a while, and finally the group came to Nik and Elsa's travel plans.

"So, where all do you intend to visit?" Rapunzel asked excitedly. "You two haven't really gotten to travel anywhere just for pleasure, have you?"

Nik shook his head, noting that Elsa did the same. "Not in a very long time," he replied for them both. "Looking back, we probably should've taken a vacation from everything at some point, but the timing was never right. It seemed like every time things would settle down, another...adventure...would present itself."

"I'd love to see Paris," Elsa interjected. "I hear it's spectacular, and full of history." She looked hopefully at Nik; he was the one planning this trip, after all. She heard his mental response before he spoke, and a smile broke out on her face.

"Yes," he nodded. "Paris is going to be our first stop. Then we'll probably travel to England. Queen Victoria has been asking us to visit for some time, particularly since Alek ascended the throne. Apparently she wants to meet 'the ones who stopped the scourge of Desolation,' as she put it recently. We thought we'd surprise her," he finished with a smirk.

Eugene laughed at that. "Ahh yes, Vicky is quite the woman. Despite the front she puts on, she's almost as good a thief as I was," he smiled. "The last time we visited, half our belongings ended up missing, and when we went to complain, the stuff was piled around her and she was SMILING at us! Oh, but don't call her Vicky to her face," he warned. "She threatened to have me put in the stockade for a week. And I think she was serious." That got a laugh from everyone else at the table.

"Well," Nik groaned as he sat back and stretched. "It's getting late. We should probably go rest. We planned on leaving early tomorrow, and see a few of the sights here in Corona on our way." He rose slowly, and the rest of the group followed his lead. "This has been a wonderful dinner."

"Thank you, Nik," Rapunzel replied. "Sleep well, you two. And Nik," she added as they parted ways, "take GOOD care of my cousin!" The wink and smirk she added caused both Nik and Elsa to blush.

-

The next morning, the two of them rode out of the gates in a small carriage after saying farewell to their cousins. They intended to see several sights on the road to Paris, and were in no hurry, having decided last night that they would consider this the honeymoon they never had, and to enjoy every moment of it.

-

Minutes behind them, a group of three men rode out of the gates of Corona on horseback. Their leader raised a spyglass, searching for something. When he found it, he called out. "They're staying on the main road through the forest. We'll follow at a distance and keep them in sight," he told his companions.

One simply nodded, but the other spoke up. "Why not ambush them in the woods? We could take them by surprise, and make it look like highwaymen-"

A backhanded smack from the leader silenced him. "Our orders are to follow and report when they near their destination. There, our employer will meet us with the forces he'll gather from his supporters. He was very specific that we were not to engage them, regardless of the situation, until further notice." With that, he stowed his spyglass and spurred his horse to a trot, following their targets, his light green cloak billowing behind him. His men fell in at his flanks, keeping pace and a watchful eye for anyone who might stand in their way.


	3. City of Love

"Ahh, Paris," Nik breathed as he looked out the window of the carriage, watching the lights of the city approach. He turned to Elsa, who'd snuggled close to him, his arm draped around her. "One of the few places I've wanted to see and haven't. And now I'm here with the love of my life." He smiled down at her, and saw her return the smile.

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "If we'd been able to, this would've been a perfect honeymoon," she admitted. "But I plan on enjoying it just as much now." She pressed herself against him, and began to kiss him in earnest. He responded in kind, his hands beginning to wander along her body.

The sudden stop caught their attention, and they looked out to see a group of three riders race past, headed toward the city. Nik called out to the driver. "Is there a problem, coachman?" The concern was clear in his voice, and Elsa gave his hand a squeeze. *That seemed rather unusual to stop just to be passed,* he thought to her quickly.

"No, sir," came an answer. "Just a dignitary and his guards. Some believe it best to stop for them." His voice quaked slightly as he spoke.

It did not escape Elsa's notice. *Why is he nervous?* she sent to Nik. *If this is routine, it shouldn't have shaken him.* She looked into Nik's mismatched eyes, and he saw the concern that mirrored her own.

"Driver," Nik called again. "Do you need someone to ride alongside you? You sound...strained." It was risky calling the man out, but it'd be better than being blindsided. He still hated being unprepared.

"No, sir," the driver replied, his voice solid once again. "Just a bit of an issue with dinner. It didn't sit well with me. We'll be moving along now." The whip cracked, and the carriage began moving forward again, creaking along the road.

Nik and Elsa looked at one another, frowning. *This seems unusual,* Elsa commented silently. *I'm nervous, Nik. Something isn't right.*

He squeezed her hand, and felt with his magic quickly. *I am as well, but I don't feel anything out of place.* He smiled then. *We'll be fine, Elsa. Who even knows we're here but family? Let's enjoy our trip. If something happens, we'll deal with it as we always have: together.*

She smiled in return and leaned into him. *You're right, husband. So long as we're together, we'll be alright.* With that, they settled in for the remainder of their ride.

-

The two of them laughed again as they discussed the show they had just seen. It was supposed to be a drama, but there had been far too much humor for them to not laugh about it. Nik had even managed to get them backstage to meet the players and get the name of the troupe; it might be fun to have them come to Arendelle sometime and put on a show for the citizens.

They made their way along the street, and turned onto the bridge crossing the Seine. Halfway across, Nik paused and turned to look over the river. Elsa stood beside him, her arm linked through his. She knew he loved places where the wind blew, and her braided hair was flipping around in the strong breeze here. *We can stay as long as you like, husband,* she sent to him, smiling.

He glanced over at her, watching her dark-tipped, platinum blonde hair flutter in the breeze. *I know, _minn elska_. This is a beautiful sight. But there's one sight that all others pale against when compared to.* He smiled at her when she looked at him quizzically. *You. You are by far the most beautiful thing in existence.* Leaning down, he pulled her close and kissed her again, and felt her arms wrap around his neck.

They stayed like that for several minutes before they finally broke their kiss. Elsa looked into his mismatched eyes, and then gave him a sultry smirk. *Come along, love,* she told him, taking his hand and pulling him toward their hotel. *I can think of a better place to continue that kiss.* He grinned and followed willingly, stopping to kiss her several times along the way.

-

Dinners, shows, museums. And everywhere they went, another nod to some part of history. Nik loved every minute of their time in Paris, and not just because of the sights. His main reason for his happiness stood and walked beside him every moment. With every sight he saw, her face was present. 

Elsa, too, enjoyed their stay. They had done and seen so many things in such a short amount of time, but she knew what her favorite memory of the trip would always be: spending time with her husband, her love. It had been far too long since they had been happy and carefree, and this was by far the longest stretch of such feelings. "I'm glad we were finally able to come here, Nik," she told him as they walked down the street, heading toward their final sight. "This has been simply amazing."

He smiled as he met her gaze. "It has, hasn't it? You and I, just enjoying one another's company for days on end," he remarked, stopping and turning her toward him. "I'd have it no other way. I love you, Elsa of Arendelle."

"And I love you, Nikolaus of Stonewell," she replied with a happy smile, then rose on her toes and kissed him. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, deepening the kiss and leaving her flushed by the time they broke apart. She took a moment to calm herself before she spoke. "Well, my love, are you planning on ravishing me in the street, or are we going to continue sightseeing?" she asked with a mock-innocent grin.

His return smile was simply devilish. "As tempting as the former sounds," he began quietly, "I think the ravishing will wait until we're in private. For now, those famous bell towers are just ahead." He took her hand and began moving along the street again, and she followed willingly, smiling like a schoolgirl.

They entered the famed cathedral in the midst of a group of patrons and pilgrims. Some came to confess and atone, others to simply see the architecture. The two of them strolled slowly through the building, admiring the stained glasswork and other relics. Several bishops nodded to them, a gesture they returned humbly.

Eventually they found themselves in a bell tower, looking out over the city. Nik stood studying one of the famed gargoyles, an odd look on his face. He almost looked amused. *What is it, Nik?* Elsa asked when she noticed his expression. When he didn't reply right away, she started toward him slowly.

*Oh, nothing,* he finally replied when she was only a few steps away. *I was just trying to decide what kind of demeanor this thing would have if Alek brought it to life.* His smile spread, and when he looked up he saw her shocked expression. It quickly became one of amusement, and he tried to stifle a laugh when he heard her giggle. Finally they both erupted in laughter, earning several annoyed stares from some of the others in the tower.

He took her hand after they calmed, both red in the face but smiling broadly. *You have the most beautiful smile, Elsa,* he told her once more. She blushed and linked her arm with his, and they began moving toward the stairs down to the main floor. *And your flushed face simply enhances it.*

They had almost reached the stairs when someone called out to them. "King Nikolaus! Queen Elsa!" a man in a light green cloak yelled loud enough for all to hear, his face masked. "Enjoying your time in Paris?" 

Nik was immediately on the defensive, his magic rising. Beside him, he felt Elsa tense, and sensed her magic coming up as well. He turned slowly toward the man, his eyes narrowed. "I am not a King," he said quietly. "And who, may I ask, is addressing us as such?" Nik kept a leash on his magic, but it was very loose; he didn't want to be noticed, but he certainly wasn't going to let any harm come to Elsa, either.

The man dropped his hood and smiled, the hilt of a sword flashing as he moved. "I'm both a messenger and a delivery man," he answered. "The message is that the Uprising sends its regards. The package is this." He quickly drew his sword and took a fighting stance; five other men suddenly appeared and drew their own swords as well.

Nik let his magic surge, and thunder rolled through the sky. Beside him, he felt Elsa's power rolling off of her, frosting almost every surface around them. He smiled; they shared their magic, but each of them always called what they were born with first. "Gentlemen," he called out for all to hear, "this isn't wise. This is a house of God, and we shouldn't shed blood here."

The green cloaked man laughed. "Well then, hopefully my men and I won't shed any blood. But you will!" To his men, he shouted, "Attack!" As one, all six men charged, swords flashing in the light.

Nik lashed out with wind, knocking three of their attackers off their feet. Elsa, meanwhile, brought spikes of ice up from the floor and coated the rest of it in a slick layer. The three men approaching her slipped and fell in a tangle of limbs and struggled to regain their footing.

The group attacking Nik recovered first and charged again. This time, he lashed out with two blasts of ice, ripping the swords away from two of the men and spinning the third. The first one fell and drug the second man with him, but the third lunged. Nik backed away, dodging the attack, but misjudged where he was standing. He flailed his arms as he stepped off the edge and fell down the stairwell.

-

Elsa watched the group coming at her rise again and slip, and prepared to knock them down again. They began to charge slowly, so she summoned a burst of wind that launched all three backwards and off their feet. Satisfied that they were no longer an imminent threat, she turned to Nik. Or rather, where Nik should have been.

She screamed when he disappeared down the stairwell. The three men who had been attacking Nik turned quickly and stalked toward her, their swords recovered and raised to attack. She began to fall back, releasing small bursts of ice and lightning at her attackers. She glanced over and saw the three she had knocked down rise and begin advancing on her as well. Suddenly she felt the cool stone of the wall behind her, and braced herself for a fight. *Nik,* she called. *I could use some help!* He didn't reply directly, but she could feel the strain in his mind.

Four of the men charged her, and she flicked her wrist and brought up a wall of ice in front of them. Two crashed directly into it, but the other two quickly sidestepped it and kept coming. She prepared to release two lethal blasts of ice when a shadow crossed them all, accompanied by a battle cry. 

-

Nik caught a railing on the staircase a floor and a half down, nearly wrenching his arm as he did. Letting himself hang for a moment, his mind processed everything that had just happened. He remembered the green cloak: a man wearing the same color cloak had passed them just before they entered Paris.

He closed his eyes and felt for Elsa, letting himself see what she saw. Six men approached her, and two were stepping around her ice wall to get her. He needed to act, and fast. After a moment, a plan formed in his mind, and he quickly put it into action. Calling his wind onto himself, he launched himself up and out of the stairwell, angling toward where Elsa faced off with the six attackers.

As he fell back toward the ground, he called on the ice magic; it responded, and he had a quarter staff of solid ice in his hands almost instantly. He landed in a crouch between the two men and Elsa, then spun and swept both men's feet from under them with the end of it. One he kicked swiftly and hard in the head, sending him tumbling away. He brought the end of the staff down onto the other man's temple, knocking him unconscious immediately.

-

Elsa stood in shock for a moment when Nik landed in front of her, but came back to her senses quickly. As Nik fought with the attackers, she moved beside him and released a blast of lightning wrapped around a spike of ice, directly at the leader of the group. He dodged, but the blast managed to spin him and throw him to the ground. He began to rise slowly, but not before Elsa's ice ball connected with his head, knocking him unconscious as well. 

Three opponents remained, and Nik had one disarmed and howling over a broken arm quickly. The last two looked at one another, then leapt onto the stairs and ran from the building. *The ice!* Nik called out to her quickly. *Get rid of it!* The staff in his hands disappeared immediately, and Elsa worked to quickly evaporate all the ice she had created.

A moment later, a team of priests and bishops rushed up the stairs and stopped, taking in the carnage. Nik grabbed Elsa and pulled her to him, holding her tightly. To the group of clergymen, he called out, "These men attacked us. We need someone to take them into custody." The men nodded, and a few left to fetch some city police. The rest looked from Nik to the four men, then back to Nik, wondering aloud how one unarmed man fought off four swordsmen. None gave Elsa a second glance.


	4. Did Someone Say Her Majesty?

Nik and Elsa stayed secluded in their cabin, resting, for most of the crossing. It was fortunate that had been their last day in Paris; the men who had attacked them in the cathedral had somehow managed to escape before they reached the city jail, and there were no leads on where they were. So, Nik and Elsa had packed immediately and left the city, headed for the Channel.

*I don't get it,* Nik pondered as he laid on the bed, not really meaning to bother her with his thoughts. *They attacked us, and then escaped, almost as if that was part of the plan. And what is this Uprising, and what does it have to do with us?* The man's words had hung in the air during the fight, and it bothered him that he couldn't make sense of it. *What do they want from us?*

*I'm not sure, love,* she replied, trying to calm him. *Part of me thinks we should head for home. But I also think that by being abroad, we accomplish two things: we keep the attention of this Uprising at least partly away from our family, and we're harder to find if we keep moving.* She moved to him and cuddled beside him on the bed. *We might as well continue enjoying ourselves. We've proven that we can deal with any threat that approaches us.*

He held her close, and nodded as he kissed her forehead. *You're right, Elsa. We may as well continue our trip. If nothing else, it will keep this Uprising guessing where we'll head next.* With that, he closed his eyes and held her, trying to let the memories fade.

-

"I expected this outcome," Haakon told the group on the ship to England. "They're every bit as powerful as history told us. We'll have to exercise caution and cunning to bring them down." He paced across the room as the men waited; they had barely escaped the French police after their resounding loss to the former King and Queen. "But, your mission was not a complete failure. We now have a better understanding of our targets," he informed them as he turned to face them.

The man in the light green cloak, Roland, stepped forward. "Sir, will we have another chance to prove ourselves?" The speed with which Nikolaus and Elsa had defeated them bothered him, that much was plain on his face. "I do not wish to fail the Uprising."

Haakon laughed and nodded. "Indeed you will get another chance, my friend," he said with a smile. "You haven't let us down. Your mission went almost exactly as it was supposed to. With luck, your defeat has lulled them into a false sense of security. Our next assault will prove to be much more devastating." He turned to pace once more, this time thoughtfully.

"What will our next assault entail?" Roland asked hesitantly. "If I am to lead it, I must understand it." His voice carried a hint of remorse; Haakon knew the man wanted another chance for redemption.

He stopped once more and turned to the group. "When we arrive in England, you are to make sure they're followed and watched. Force them into an accident on the road to slow their travel if necessary. We'll need time to prepare in London." A smile crossed his face then. "And once there, we'll assemble a force they won't be able to withstand. The Queen will want to see them, and that's where we'll make our assault."

"An assault on the Queen's palace, sir?" the man asked. "Won't that be more difficult than simply attacking where they'll stay? The palace is well defended, and will be difficult to penetrate." His voice quaked slightly as he spoke, betraying his nervousness.

Another laugh escaped Haakon. "Ordinarily, yes, Roland. But for this assault, we'll have the advantage. They will surely try to help protect the palace. And, you see, we have these," he told the group as he held up a round object. "These will create such havoc that our targets won't know what hit them until it's far too late."

The group smiled; this definitely was a sound advantage. Ronald smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Haakon was making sure the man would get the chance he desired to prove himself.

-

The ship docked a few hours later in England. Nik and Elsa collected their bags, and walked down the gangplank and along the docks. He had slung Mjolnir across his back under his cloak, and Elsa carried Coldsaber in a sheath at the small of her back, hidden by her own cloak. It was a precaution they had both agreed on after Paris; neither of them wanted to be caught unarmed again. Glancing around, he saw a lone carriage sitting just off the dock, and he swore he saw a flash of green dart around the end of it. He frowned, then looked further down the walk. There he saw a stable advertising horses for sale and rent. * _Minn elska_ ,* he called out to her, *how would you feel about foregoing a carriage and riding out on our own?*

Elsa looked up at him with a concerned look; he'd failed to mask the slight edge to his thoughts. When he looked at her, though, his eyes twinkled and he smiled warmly. After a moment, she smiled, though he knew it was forced. *You know I always love to ride, Nik,* she answered. *It would be fun to ride on our own with no escort. Let's do it. We ARE on vacation, after all.*

They walked arm in arm along the walk toward the stables. As they passed the carriage, Nik watched the driver from the corner of his eye, noting how quickly the man climbed down and opened the door. "Sir, ma'am, if you please, I can take you on the rest of your journey," he called out to them, gesturing into the carriage.

Elsa smiled politely. "No thank you, good sir. We've made other arrangements," she informed him calmly, though Nik could feel the edge to her thoughts; his own agitation had her watching for threats as well.

The man frowned and started to follow them. "I really must insist that you ride with me, please," he persisted. "You'll reach London much quicker by carriage than by—"

Nik whirled and grabbed the man by the shirt, lifting him and bringing their faces within inches of one another. "We have not told you our destination," he almost growled at the man. "And the lady politely refused your offer. Now back away, and forget you ever saw us." The man's face paled as Nik spoke, and he nodded quickly. Nik released his shirt, and the driver scurried back to his carriage and darted behind it. 

Turning back to to Elsa, he offered her his arm again. *M'lady, your horse awaits. Shall we?* he sent as he gestured toward the stables. She took his arm with a smile, and they began walking. He could feel her apprehension, and he decided it was a good time to explain his actions. *I saw a green cloak near that carriage a few minutes ago. Perhaps it was nothing, but after Paris I don't want to take any chances.*

Elsa nodded in return. *I understand, Nik,* she replied slowly. *Though I do think you were a little harsh on the man. He was only the go-between, if anything, after all.* She glanced at him sideways, and he felt the mental scolding. Nik lowered his head in silent apology, then nodded and raised his head as they approached the stables.

The owner of the stables approached them immediately when they entered. "Good evening sir, madam. How may I help you?" His smile seemed genuine, and Nik noted that this stable looked like every other reputable one he had ever been in; well-used and busy. It was a good sign.

"Horses for two plus baggage, if you please. We're headed for London," he informed the man. He was not giving out more information than he needed; the encounter with the carriage driver had him on edge still, and he wanted to get moving as quickly as possible.

The man smiled broadly. "A long-term rent then? It would be my pleasure." He turned and grabbed a contract from the shelf on the wall while shouting to his stable boys. "Benjamin! Christopher! Saddle two, and a third for baggage! Get to it, lads!" 

Nik squeezed Elsa's hand quickly and smiled to her. They would be on their way, and on their own, soon enough.

-

The man peered out from his under the hood of his light green cloak, watching as the two had their baggage loaded onto the third horse. "This is unexpected," Roland muttered to his companions. "They were supposed to ride in the carriage. This will make an accident on the road nearly impossible without injuring one of them." He turned to them and pulled his cloak closer. "We will ride for London and try to beat them there."

"What good will that serve?" one of his companions asked. "Our leader said to stay near them and keep an eye on them, and slow them as much as possible." His eyes were wide, and fear crossed his face. 

Roland shared the man's concerns about disobeying orders, but he saw little choice. "We'll send a message as quickly as possible. Our leader will, hopefully, understand the need to be flexible in this matter. We must adapt if his ultimate goal is to come to fruition. Now, get to the horses! We must hurry!" He gave each man a brisk shove, then began walking quickly himself. They needed to get away from here before they were spotted, and set up lookouts in London to watch for their targets' approach.

-

Nik and Elsa arrived in London early in the afternoon; they entered their room quickly and shut the door in e they'd checked in. She turned as she dropped the bag she was carrying, and he quickly had his arms around her, kissing her hard and pushing her down to the bed, his hands roaming her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss, she moaned as his mouth found her neck. "Oh, I forgot how much fun a ride through the woods with you can be when we're alone," she said through little gasps and giggles.

"I can't help myself when I'm riding beside the most beautiful woman in the world," he replied, his hands roaming down to her thighs, lifting them and encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. "It excites and entices me."

A sudden knock on the door made them pause and lock eyes with one another. "Who could that be? What could we have missed?" Nik wondered aloud. Elsa's eyes and thoughts showed her confusion as well, so he called out, "Who's there?"

A male voice answered. "Sir, madam, I have a message from Her Majesty the Queen," he informed them in a formal tone. "Her Majesty formally requests your presence at the palace."

They looked at one another quizzically for a moment. Finally, Elsa responded to the man. "And just whose presence is Queen Victoria requesting?" She did her best to hide her nerves, and managed to keep her voice from quaking.

"Her Majesty is requesting the presence of the former King and Queen of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance, Nikolaus of Stonewell and Elsa of Arendelle," he replied slowly, as if he were reading the words. "Her Majesty has sent a contingent of guards to escort you to the palace."

As he spoke, they climbed off the bed and moved to the doorway. Elsa held a blue orb of ice magic at the ready, and Nik gripped the door handle. With a nod to one another, he opened the door slowly. On the other side, he found the Queen's herald and several stone-faced palace guards. He glanced to her and shrugged, their silent signal that everything seemed in order. When he turned back to the herald, he responded calmly, "If Her Majesty will permit us a few moments, we aren't dressed for such a meeting. Do we have time to change?"

The herald nodded, and Nik closed the door. Meeting Elsa's eyes, he smiled. "Apparently we didn't hide well enough," he chuckled. "Even the Queen knows we're here." He began to laugh, and she quickly joined him. 

*Magic?* she asked him silently when they had both calmed again. He nodded in return, and they both called on their magic. It swirled around them both quickly, altering them from their casual riding clothes. When it settled, she once again wore her shimmering blue ice dress with the shortened storm gray train and sleeves. He wore his formal gray trousers and a loose cloak, with his icy blue shirt. They both chuckled again as they looked at one another; these were the same clothes they had returned from Hartlande in, though no longer tattered and torn. She quickly strapped Coldsaber to her thigh, and he slung Mjolnir across his back; despite the guards and the assurance of the herald, they both preferred to be armed.

Offering his arm, he turned toward the door and grabbed the handle again. She linked her arm with his as he opened the door, and they stepped into the hall. Nodding to the herald, who had a surprised expression on his face, no doubt from the speed with which their attire had changed, Nik spoke. "Please, my good man, lead the way. It's impolite to keep a Queen waiting longer than necessary."

With a brisk nod, the herald turned and lead them outside and down the street. The contingent of palace guards fell in around them for the short walk to the palace, and the two of them couldn't help but notice the people stopping to stare at them. Listening carefully, Nik smiled. *Well, anyone who didn't know before does now. We're being recognized,* he sent to Elsa. *Let's hope it works to our advantage.* She nodded in return, her thoughts revealing her excitement as well as her reservations about this particular meeting.


	5. Land of Confusion

The guards marched them through the gates to Buckingham Palace, then parted to allow them to ascend the stairs to the main doors. When Nik and Elsa reached them, the herald ushered them inside and into a rather large waiting room. There he left them, closing the doors as he left.

*Well,* Nik sent to Elsa, *this is interesting. I wonder how she found out we were here so quickly.* He took a seat on one of the couches, his eyes unfocusing slightly as he began to think. 

Elsa sat beside him, deciding to remain formal as they waited for the Queen. *I remember hearing that she has eyes and ears everywhere in London,* she replied, glancing around the room. *It's one reason, even as a small girl, I didn't like to entertain the thought of coming here.* She was uncomfortable sitting here, waiting on the woman her parents had always spoken of with both admiration and trepidation.

*Well, I can think of one place she doesn't have either eyes or ears,* he remarked, tapping his forehead. *Perhaps if there is anything we do not wish to share, we would be best served to not SPEAK of it.* He smiled at the last, amused with his own play on words. She gave him a weak smile in return.

Minutes later, a group of guards filed into the room, followed quickly by a pair of ladies in waiting. Behind them, Queen Victoria entered, her eyes fierce, her pose regal; she obviously intended to be imposing. Nik and Elsa rose together as she entered and bowed in unison. "Your Majesty," Nik began, "it is an honor—"

"Oh be quiet, Nikolaus," she said dismissively. "You're so like your father: always so formal in my presence. I didn't call you here for a formal meeting." Her face suddenly went from stoic and harsh to warm and smiling. "I wanted to see you, Elsa. Your parents were good friends to my family; I miss them, and wanted to see the woman they left as an heir. You haven't visited me, so I wanted to make sure you did while you were here."

Her bluntness and informality shocked them both, and they looked at each other with wonder. Nik shrugged, and Elsa turned back to the Queen. "Your Majesty—" she began.

Queen Victoria held up a hand. "Please, just call me Victoria. I know you've both stepped down, so as I said, there's no need to be formal." She smiled broadly and took a seat, indicating that they should do the same. "And I know about your other...talents...as well. They're quite impressive from what I've heard. Guards, ladies, leave us. They can keep their weapons; I'm perfectly safe here with them. No harm will come to any of us." Her entourage left quickly at her order, and the three of them were left alone.

When the doors closed, Victoria turned to them, her expression serious. "You shouldn't have come, but since you're here I wanted to see you, and to give you a warning. There are reports of an Uprising, a group of rebellious individuals who are intent on bringing an end to the peace the region is enjoying. Who is financing them, I do not know, but it's said they are looking for some form of powerful magic so as to be unstoppable," she confided, her hands resting in her lap. "You should be aware, and send word to your son so he can prepare."

Nik and Elsa looked at one another again when she finished, not sure what to say. They both recalled what they'd heard in Paris; the Uprising had sent their regards, and proceeded to attempt to kill them. "How do you know all this, Victoria?" Elsa asked carefully as she turned back toward the British Queen. "And why are you telling us?"

"I rule an empire," Victoria stated matter-of-factly, "so I hear a great many things. And I'm telling you because I don't want to see people and kingdoms I like and consider friends fall to this Uprising. As the most powerful magic wielders known, not rumored, in existence, they will likely come for you in earnest at some point." She waved her hands then, abruptly changing the subject. "Nikolaus, you're free to do as you please here. Your things will be brought over from the rooms you were going to stay at; you'll both be staying here for the duration of your visit to London. Elsa, dear, please stay and chat with me."

Nik rose and bowed slightly to the Queen. "By your leave, then, Your Majesty," he said formally, then smiled at Elsa. *I suppose I'll see if I can't find something to do. Perhaps the Captain of her Guards would like a REAL sparring partner for a time.* Elsa smiled and nodded at him, and settled in for a lengthy conversation with the Queen.

After Nik had gone, Elsa sat quietly, waiting for Victoria to give some indication of what she wanted to discuss. The silence grew uncomfortably long, and Elsa began to worry as the Queen of England watched her; she was acting as an impromptu dignitary, and needed to act the part. Victoria's sudden laugh, however, only served to confuse her more.

"Oh my dear Elsa," Victoria chuckled. "You don't need to be formal with me right now. I asked you here to meet you, and to finally talk with a woman who understands the pressures of ruling." The smile on her face was genuine, and Elsa found herself returning it. "So tell me, dear, are you glad to be finished ruling, and watching your son run things?"

Elsa thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, though it hasn't been without hardships. Being free of the crown did free Nik and I to exercise less restraint during some recent confrontations, however," she told the Queen. "No longer being a ruler also has allowed us to finally take our honeymoon, which has been, overall, very nice."

"Ahh, so lucky you are to have a man such as he," Victoria smiled, a hint of what could have been envy in her voice. "Loyal and protective almost to a fault, from what I've heard, much as his father was. Your son is doing well running your old kingdom?"

This gave Elsa pause. Alek was indeed doing well running the kingdom, and had managed to repair ties with the Southern Isles and Weselton. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Victoria was trying to either lead her to something, or distract her from something. "Yes. King Alek is doing very well, and Queen Frida has been a wonderful Queen for the people. Your Majesty, I can't help but wonder: why DID you ask us here? Surely it wasn't just to warn us of the Uprising, and it can't be just to idly chit chat."

Victoria smiled. "You're very perceptive, Elsa, much like your mother, who you so closely resemble. I'd heard you had a sharp mind, sharper than most others. I wanted to ask for your help. I have received word that the Uprising is here in London, and I believe they intend to attack my palace," she said, concern slipping into her voice. "You see, we have some artifacts the builders of Stonehenge left behind, specifically a staff and a scepter, and they may have magical properties, though we haven't been able to study them. I have heard that the Uprising wants them, and I need help defending them."

Elsa looked away, thinking. She knew Nik would read her thoughts, and she silently asked his opinion. His response was almost a mental shrug, signifying that he trusted her judgement. When Elsa finally looked back at the Queen, she smiled. "We will stay and assist you, Victoria, though it will put quite a damper on our trip. I cannot refuse a friend of my parents."

Relief flooded over Victoria's features. "Thank you. Oh thank you, Elsa, very much." Then she turned to the door and shouted. "Ladies! Bring us tea! We're thirsty!" Turning back to Elsa, she smiled. "And now, we can have that idle chit chat. Tell me, how is it that a woman nearly as old as I still looks as young as you do?"

Elsa stared silently at the Queen for several moments. "Well..." Her thoughts flew as she tried to come up with a believable answer.

-

Nik made his way to the guards' training hall and found it bustling with activity. Men were sparring and practicing, with and without weapons. He found the Captain watching a group of men target practicing with their firearms. The Captain turned and nodded to him as he approached. 

"My lord Nikolaus, a pleasant surprise," the man said with admiration. "Your reputation as a warrior precedes you. I'm John Eastman, Captain of Her Majesty's Guard. Would you care to give any advice to my men?" A smile crossed the Captain's face; Nik could see the man was looking for any way to help his men defend their Queen better.

Nik chuckled softly before he spoke. "The best advice I can give your men is to love their Queen and country, and practice often. Bravery and swell deeds will follow on their own. Strength and power are helpful, but it's cunning and skill that leads to victory. Try to always focus and think, and know what your enemy is doing at all times. Do this, and you'll never fail. You may wake to find yourself in the afterlife, but your actions will have inspired others to take your place here." He glanced around at the men who had paused to listen, and saw them nodding and smiling; he sensed that they all loved their Queen. "Captain, would you care to show your men how a brave soldier fights?"

The Captain laughed and nodded. "Indeed, Nikolaus. I'll gladly cross weapons with you in the sparring ring. It's been a long time since I crossed swords with someone of your experience." He moved to a rack and pulled a pair of practice swords for himself and Nik, and handed one over. He then gestured to the ring, where a few men were clearing out of it. "Shall we dance?"

Nik leaned Mjolnir against the side of the ring and shrugged off his cloak, then entered behind John. He inspected the sword quickly, then twirled it a couple times before settling into a fighting stance. "Let's begin," he smiled at the Captain, who had likewise taken a defensive stance. 

The two men began to circle one another slowly. They took turns feinting at one another, each man testing the reaction of the other. Finally, Nik took the offensive, swinging the sword with precision; it shook in his hand when John's sword intercepted it mid swing, and they each drew back. Smiles were exchanged, and they came together again, swords flashing in the light of the hall.

As the two men sparred, their motions became more fluid and more daring. Their swords rang together repeatedly, and came closer and closer to touching skin. Both men glistened with sweat as they continued, neither one truly having the advantage. Nik would press the Captain back for a time; John would counter quickly and drive the former King in the opposite direction. 

They'd been sparring for nearly half an hour, and gathered quite an audience, before either man spoke. It was the Captain who broke the sound of ringing swords. "My Lord Nikolaus, this is by far the hardest sparring session I've had in some time," he complimented as their swords connected yet again. "I do hope you can come to England more often!"

Nik laughed as he pulled back and attacked again. "I may have to. My brothers used to give me a good round, but age is quickly catching up with them. I am in need of a good sparring partner," he returned over the clash of metal. It was true; as sharing powers with Elsa had made them both younger, his brothers had continued to age, and he could now outlast them by a wide margin. Aksel, unfortunately, would have a limp after the confrontation with Orek, and would be kept from sparring for the foreseeable future.

A sudden rumble in the ground made both men pause, breathing heavily. As the room quieted, they began to hear shouts in the distance, and another rumble made the floor quake. Everyone began to look around, and Nik quickly traded the sword for Mjolnir. *Elsa?* he sent quickly. *Are you alright?* He knew the worry was evident in his thoughts.

Her reply came quickly. *We just heard the windows rattle a few times, but we aren't hurt. Guards are coming for the Queen and I,* she told him. *What's going on?* A brief feeling of unease ran through her thoughts to him, then vanished amid her resolve to remain calm.

A guard ran into the hall just then, shouting. "The east gate is under attack! They're setting off some kind of explosive!" Then the man turned and left the room as quickly as he came in. Men grabbed weapons and started following him quickly; no orders were needed. The palace needed its defenders.

Nik ran with the men. *The east gate. I'm going to assist if I can,* he sent to her. *Stay with the Queen.* He doubted she would stay away; she always found her way to his side, regardless of the danger to her own life. He loved that about her, but also feared it would get her hurt.

*You know me too well,* she suddenly sent to him, accompanied by an image of the hallway she was running through. *I'll meet you there. I BELONG next to YOU.* He smiled at that, and ran faster. If he were lucky, the attack would be over before she got there.

When he entered the courtyard, his hope of a quick battle vanished. Nearly fifty invaders had entered, with countless more coming in from outside. The palace guards had already begun to engage them, and were barely holding their own. Nik never slowed, but let his magic rise; Mjolnir pulsed in his hand again, and charged with magic. His first swing connected with an invader in a crushing upward blow, and the charge of lightning and ice erupted. The man he hit flew through the air, and the charge fanned out ahead of him, taking several more opponents down.

Near the gate, Nik noticed a flash of light green. Looking harder, he saw the same man who had lead the attack on them in Paris. *It's the Uprising! They're in the courtyard!* Nik warned his wife. *I would feel much better if you stayed inside, Elsa!*

A blast of ice magic rushing across the courtyard told him his warning was too late. Glancing over, he saw her charge into battle, Coldsaber shining in her hand, magic pulsing at the other. He smiled to himself and returned his efforts to fighting. He began to move toward her through the battle; if she were going to join the fight, he wanted to be near her.

He had nearly reached her, and could hear her shouting at him, when he saw the light green cloak again. He turned toward the man, and saw a wicked smile and the round object in the man's hand. Nik had a brief instant to wonder what it was before it flew through the air, landing between himself and Elsa, though closer to him. Then it erupted in a bright flash and a cloud of smoke. The shockwave blew him off his feet; the loud boom made his ears ring and drowned out all other sounds, while the flash left him blinded. When his head hit the ground, he blacked out, Mjolnir still clutched in his hand.

-

Elsa saw the object fly toward Nik, and paused for a moment to see where it would land. When it exploded, she raised her hands to shield herself. The boom disoriented her, and she had a large spot in her vision where she couldn't see. It faded quickly, but for a moment she couldn't fight. 

When she could finally see well enough, she looked around. The invaders shouted to one another, sounding a quick retreat. *Nik!* she called out silently. *Nik, they're retreating! Where are you?* When he'd didn't answer, her heart began to race. She looked in the direction of the explosion, but didn't see him. As she pushed forward towards the retreating attackers, she looked through their ranks. Her eyes finally locked on the light green cloak, and she saw what, or rather WHO, the man was helping drag, a war hammer tossed over his other shoulder.

"NIK! NO!" she screamed, and tried to run to him. Elsa jumped and rolled over piles of debris, and ran around a few bodies; she didn't see the round object land directly in front of her. When it went off, she flew backwards, her head slamming into the ground. Her world went dark, Coldsaber still clutched in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you all I was coming.


	6. Bottled Storm

The men drug an unconscious Nikolaus aboard the ship and supported him roughly. Haakon stepped out of the Captain's quarters and smiled at the sight before him. "At last. My father's murderer is in my possession," he commented as he approached. Lifting Nik's head by the hair, he looked at the fallen man. "What a pity, I had hoped for more of a struggle, or at least a more emotional first meeting." Releasing him, he turned to the man in the light green cloak. "Roland, take him below to the chair. Strap him in well, and make sure he can't move. I will be down shortly to administer his first dose."

Roland nodded, and he and the others carried Nikolaus below decks. The man he had handed the war hammer to when they boarded grunted and struggled, trying to keep up. "This thing is heavy!" the man complained. "How did he swing it one-handed, and so easily? How strong is that man? Will the chair hold him?"

Roland chuckled at the other man. "Remember, this one has magic," he reminded the group. "There are a great many things we don't know about him. From what history has told us, we're lucky he doesn't have his old sword. If he did, we'd all be dead already, and our attack would have been over before it started." 

The group turned then, and entered a small, thick-walled chamber. In the middle of the room sat a steel chair with no cushions. It had shackles for a person's feet and hands, and straps to restrain the rest of the body; it looked more like a torture device than a seat. This was the chair Nikolaus would ride to their destination in.

-

They slammed Nik into the chair, and his head hit the back of it hard. He groaned, and his eyelids began to flutter. "Quick! Strap him down!" one of the men announced. "He's waking up!" There was a flurry of activity, and by the time Nik woke enough to struggle and yank at his bonds, he was firmly locked down.

He twisted his wrists, and tried to stomp his feet. When he found he couldn't move, he studied his situation; steel bands held every part of him down, and his hands and feet were enclosed in shackles. He could also feel the room rocking; they must be on a ship. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as he looked around. The men stepped back and stared at him, so he continued. "Do any of you know who I am? Release me, or you WILL regret this lapse of judgement!"

"I know exactly who you are, Nikolaus of Stonewell," a voice sounded from behind him. He turned his head, but couldn't see anyone in the dark. Finally, a man walked around in front of him, staying mostly in the shadows. "Former King of the Northern Alliance and Arendelle. Husband to Elsa of Arendelle. The former Storm King." The man began to slowly move forward, entering the light. "I have watched you for many years. I know EXACTLY who you are, and everything you've done." He finally entered the light fully as he said the last.

When Nik saw the red hair, sideburns, and green eyes, he widened his eyes in shock. "Hans? No, that isn't possible. I watched him die by my own blade." He studied the man before him, and finally noticed the small differences: his chin was slightly less square, and his eyes a little closer together. "You aren't Hans. You ARE his spawn, though."

Haakon laughed. "You're very observant, Nikolaus," he replied, his voice laced with humor. "You're correct, I am not my father. I'm his bastard, Haakon." He crouched down and stared into Nik's mismatched eyes. "You took a good life from me. I may not have been a Prince, but I could have lived like royalty. Instead, I've grown up a commoner. No longer." He rose then, and went to a cabinet. After a moment, he returned.

When he crouched in front of Nik this time, he held a syringe. "Look at this marvel. Do you know what this is?" He paused and looked at Nik's confused face, then smiled. "No, of course you don't. So I'll tell you. This is a new marvel of science, a drug that can incapacitate a man for days and cloud his mind. Its side effects often include death, but I'm willing to risk that with you. You see, we're trying to use it to wash people's minds and turn them into slaves." He frowned at Nik, his first admission of doubt. "It hasn't been very successful. Only two have lived, but they're almost impossible to control. You, however, may be different. I want to find out."

Nik stared at the man hard. "Over my dead body. I may not be able to move or focus, but I will fight your little drug with everything I have." He masked his fear; he'd been drugged a few times in the past, and his magic always fought it off. It even made medicines less effective. This new drug, however, sounded like it might cause him trouble, and he didn't know if it would affect Elsa.

Haakon rose and walked around Nik slowly, stopping behind him. "I know you will," he told his captive. "But I have time. And one way or another, I will succeed where my father failed, whether it be by your death or your assistance. I don't really care either way." With that, he sunk the needle into Nik's neck and pushed the drug in with the syringe.

Nik winced at the poke, and felt discomfort when the drug entered his body. As it began to enter his bloodstream, he felt his magic rise to fight it. The pain that shot through him made him scream. He struggled against his restraints, and tried to redirect magic into them, to try and break them, but the pain of the drug kept him from concentrating.

Eventually, he felt the world begin to darken. "What...what's happening?" he asked, his eyesight clouding and fading. "What did you do to me?" He struggled to lift his head, and shook it sharply, but his vision kept darkening.

Haakon stood in front of him. "Valsparta loves their science, particularly those that work on minds. You will probably black out and hallucinate for a while. I'll be back to check on you later," he laughed, then turned and left the room, the others following him. Nik was left alone.

He could feel his magic fighting the drug, but it was slow, and painful. He shook his head a few more times, and his breathing became ragged. *Elsa,* he called urgently. *Elsa, can you hear me?* When she didn't respond, he felt fear begin to rise in him. He clamped it down hard, fighting to control himself through the haze and pain. After a while, he succumbed to the haze, and felt his world blur and shift.

-

Nik groaned and tried to lift his head, and felt it roll to the side. He tried to speak, but his mouth didn't seem to work. He could hear, though. A voice entered the room, and began asking questions.

"Has he come out of it yet?" He knew that voice. If he could just concentrate. Who's voice was that? Hans? Harold? No, Haakon, that's who it was. He jerked against his restrains, or at least he tried to. All anyone else saw was him feebly flex his muscles. "Ahh, I see he's about to. He must remain out until we reach our destination in another day. Inject him again."

"But sir," another voice answered. "The recommended limit, even for torture, is two injections a day. He's had four in twelve hours!" Nik shuddered. Four times the limit? How badly did Haakon want him broken or dead?

A loud thud, and a man whimpering in pain. "Do it, or I'll inject YOU with it!" Haakon shouted. Nik almost had his eyes open when he felt another poke, and his world remained dark and blurred.

-

Nik woke to find himself in a knee-deep, sickly green haze. Around him, he found many doors and barriers. Some were open, and others were firmly shut. He started to wander around, and he found many of his memories floating past. He also saw many of Elsa's; those made him tear up. He feared for her safety, and he had no idea where she was. He hoped she was still free.

A realization came over him: he was inside his own mind. 'Is this the damage from Orek?' he briefly thought to himself as he passed a few broken barriers. Progressing deeper, he found the barrier that would close off his magic. He debated closing it, but decided against it for now. Instead, he entered it slowly, hesitantly. He knew instinctively where he was; this was the deepest part of his mind.

When he entered, he found many barriers scattered around, some half constructed, others wide open. In the distance, he saw two more, side by side. One was open, and appeared to open to a chasm. The other looked like an old, rusted gate with an old lock; beyond it was nothing but darkness. As he approached, he felt a presence, and he knew immediately what he was looking at. It snarled and slammed into the gate suddenly, making it rattle.

Nik stood still, searching the darkness for any shape, any movement. Finally, he was able to make out a human-shaped image. "Who are you?" Nik asked; he already knew, and just wanted it confirmed.

"You know me," it replied with a low growl. "I am what you fear. I am what you can be. Embrace me, and we will be invincible." It rattle the gate again, this time with more force.

Nik stared hard at the monster he had always struggled with. Face to face with it, he didn't feel afraid anymore. "I don't fear you. But I also won't go down that road. You will stay in that cage," he told the monster, and began to turn away.

"I can feel what you feel!" it roared at him. "This stuff they put in you, it will destroy you, eventually. The more they put in you, the closer it comes. You can't stop it, but you can stop them!" When Nik turned back, he could almost see the monster's smile. "You have a choice. You can close the barriers, all of them. Shut yourself down. Even that one," it said as it indicated the doorway to the chasm. "You want to save her? Close that one. Or embrace me, and destroy them all."

Nik looked away from the gate, and moved to the open doorway. Looking out, he saw a long ice bridge across the chasm that disappeared into the distance. He could feel Elsa's presence at the other end, and felt her thinking about him. With a glance back at the gate, he made his decision. He walked out onto the bridge, and went to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Haven't had a lot to say to this point, but I feel something needs mentioning. From here on out, we're going to be spending quite a bit of time inside Nik's mind. He'll be in and out of conciousness several times and...well...I'll let you all read on.


	7. Separated

Elsa moved through the gray fog slowly. Around her, she could see what looked like walls, and various doors and barriers. "Nik?" she called out, hearing her voice echo. "Nik? Are you there?" She kept moving, her only thought to find him. 'I hope he's okay,' she thought to herself as she walked, keeping an eye out for anything out of place. 

She finally came to an open barrier, and looked through it. On the other side, a bridge made of ice sizzled as lightning raced along its railings; it disappeared far into the mist. A sudden realization hit her; she had been here before, and relatively recently. 'I'm inside my mind,' she recalled, 'and this leads to Nik's.' The last time she had been here, she had to rescue him from Orek. "Nik?" she called out through the barrier, and heard her voice echo loudly across the chasm. 

She stepped slowly out onto the bridge, and began to move along it. As she went, she saw a shadow coming straight toward her, moving through the darkness between them. As it approached, she could feel his draw, though something followed him; she moved out further onto the bridge, towards him. When he was almost halfway, Nik stopped and held up his hands, indicating that she should stop too. 

"Elsa," he spoke quietly. "My lovely Elsa. I miss you," he said quietly. When he opened his mismatched eyes, she could see the tears in them. She took another step forward, and he raised a hand quickly. "No. Elsa, stop. You can't come any closer. This is fragile enough as it is. Neither of us has the strength to cross completely."

She frowned at him as the confusion washed over her. "Nik, what do you mean?" she asked. "Why are you pushing me away? Where are you?" Her voice trembled as she spoke, fearful of what he may tell her. "You're still alive, aren't you? Our magic hasn't stopped?"

He smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes, I'm alive. For how long, I don't know. I don't know if our magic can overcome this. I'm on a ship, but I don't know where we're headed. I'm guessing south or southeast, towards the mainland," he told her quickly. "Elsa, they're after the magic. I don't know what they're planning, and I'm going to fight it as long as I can, but I don't know how it will turn out. I'm trying...trying to find a way to shut it down."

"No," she breathed. "No, Nik, I can save you. I'll come after you—" she began.

"NO!" he almost shouted at her, his voice echoing in the chasm around them. "Elsa, you have to stay away. If they succeed, you'll be the only one who can stop me. They have a...ungh," he groaned as he fell to his knees suddenly, pain wracking him; it hit her as well, though as more of a discomfort. "They have a...a drug. And they keep injecting me with it. The magic is fighting it off for now, but each time it gets harder." He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "This isn't like Orek. This stuff...you won't be able to save me. You won't be able to push it out of me."

She knelt in front of him, trying to reach out to him. "Yes I can, Nik. I know I can," she told him. She felt less sure than she sounded, but she had to give him hope. "I know I can find you, my love. I can feel what they're doing to you, and I can stop it."

He rose unsteadily to his feet and backed away slowly. "No. Elsa, please. They will try to kill you. Please...please stay away, and protect our family. I love you, with everything I am." With that, he threw up an ice wall between them. The discomfort she felt lessened even more, and she could hear his footsteps as he walked away. 

She remained where she was for a long time, crying silently as icy tears rolled down her cheeks. Finally, she rose and walked slowly back along the bridge to her own mind. Before she reentered, she turned and watched the ice wall slowly dissipate. Finally, she whispered, "I love you, too, Nik. And I WILL find you. Whatever it takes, I will find you." With that, she reentered her own mind. The mists swirled, and everything glowed white.

-

Elsa shot upright in bed, the covers flying off her. She panted and looked around wildly. After a moment, she recalled what had happened; someone must have brought her back into the palace after she was knocked out. Looking herself over, she didn't see any injuries, so she climbed slowly out of bed. As she took in more of the room, she saw Coldsaber laying on the vanity. When she neared it, her reflection in the mirror caught her attention.

There was dried blood on her forehead, and what was left of a light scratch on her cheek. Her dress was torn, but not so badly as to reveal anything. Her braid had mostly fallen out, so she took a moment to redo it, and noticed the soreness in her back, and that the back of her head was tender. "Elsa, you REALLY need to stop getting so beat up," she said aloud. 

Someone had left a bowl of water and a rag to clean herself with, so she took a moment to wipe away the bloodstains. When she looked at herself in the mirror again, the scratch was gone, and there was only a fine line where the blood on her forehead had been, and even that was disappearing.

'Now, what to do about this dress?' Elsa asked herself. She backed away from the vanity and looked down, and noticed the bags on the floor. Her bags, and Nik's. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes, and she forced herself to stay calm. 'Pull yourself together. Crying won't rescue him.' But she needed something besides the dress she wore, so she opened the bags and rummaged through them until she found a tunic and pants. 

She laughed quietly. 'Klara would smile about this,' she thought absently as she dressed. Her niece hated dresses, and had even convinced her to wear pants on occasion. They had their uses, and fighting was one of them. Somehow, Elsa knew she'd be doing more of that soon, whether she wanted to or not. After she was dressed, she picked up Coldsaber and put it in its sheath, then strapped the belt on and opened the door of the room.

Standing on the other side, hand raised as if to knock, was a very startled man in uniform. He regained his composure and lowered his hand before he spoke. "Lady Elsa, sorry to disturb you. I'm John Eastman, Captain of Her Majesty's Guard. Her Majesty...well, we all wish to extend our condolences. And Her Majesty would like to offer any assistance she can legally extend."

Elsa smiled in gratitude at the man before her. "Thank you, Captain," she replied. "The first thing I need to know is if there are any prisoners to question. I'm not an expert interrogator, but I WILL find my husband, no matter what." She steadied herself and locked eyes with John, hoping her sincerity was showing. 

He nodded briskly. "We're about to interrogate a man right now. Would you care to join us?" He gestured down the hallway and stepped back, silently offering to escort her. "You would be more than welcome to, given the current situation."

A menacing smile spread over her lips as a thought came to her. She knew, at that moment, that she was more like Nik than she had realized since their sacrifice; she would stop at nothing to rescue him, and nothing would stand in her way, either. "Yes, I'd like that very much," she answered. "And if this prisoner tries to be stubborn," she paused and raised a hand, letting a small burst of magic out, "we will see how persuasive I can be. Please, Captain, lead the way." With that, he nodded and turned down the hallway, Elsa right behind him.

-

Elsa entered the interrogation room behind John and another guard. Inside, they found a black haired man strapped to a chair, a single lantern over his head. He glanced at them when the door closed with a loud thud, and sneered. "Back so soon, Captain? And afraid to be in the room with just me? You had to bring TWO guards?" The man laughed at his own joke, and smiled. She and the guard stood in darkness; he couldn't make out that she wasn't, in fact, a man. Or a guard.

John walked to the man and stopped in front of him. "One of these two is not a guard. And if you don't cooperate, this person will control this interrogation." John leaned down, his face inches from the captive, a smirk on his face. "It would be in your best interest to cooperate. This person will not be kind. The man your companions kidnapped was very dear." He straightened again, and stared down at the man. "Tell me your name."

"No," the man replied quickly. "I am a member of the Uprising. We do not give names." His eyes burned with hatred. "We will succeed in our mission."

"And what is that mission?" John asked calmly, his hands clenched behind his back. This man was not going to cooperate, and he knew it. He just wondered what Elsa had in store.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The captive laughed again, a soulless, maniacal laugh. John drew back to strike the man, but a cold hand caught his arm. 

He turned to see Elsa holding him back, a smile on her face. "Captain," she said softly, "let me try." The captive stopped laughing immediately and stared at her; apparently he hadn't been expecting a woman. John hesitated, then nodded and stepped aside. Elsa stepped forward into the light, standing before the captive.

She reached out and gently lifted the man's chin with a finger and smiled pleasantly. She was not about to show this man the rage or nervousness she harbored yet; she could definitely feel Nik's side of their connection. "I don't care what your name is. You are a pawn in a larger game," she told him calmly. "I want to know two things: who is running the Uprising," she leaned down and rested her hands on his forearms, "and where they took my husband." Her magic was right on the surface; she intended to use it if necessary on this man, though she knew the floor under her feet was freezing.

The man stared at her impassively for a moment, though he noticed how cold her hands were. "And why would I tell you?" he asked indignantly. "You're just a woman. You aren't a real threat." His eyes burned into her now. "How dare you threaten a man! Your husband must be pretty weak to let you run so rampant."

She smirked at him. "So typical of a pawn, to have so little information about a target. You have no idea who I am, do you?" When he shook his head, she stood and smiled down at him. A small blizzard began to form in the rooms, swirling rapidly around them. "In that case, let me introduce myself properly. I am Elsa, former Queen of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. I was also known as the Ice Queen. My husband is Nikolaus, the Storm King." His face paled as she spoke, and she knew she was finally getting through to him. When she finished, the squall died down, then disappeared. "Now, tell me what you know."

He sat speechless for a few moments. Finally, he shook his head. "No. I cannot tell you," he said quietly. "They will kill me if I speak of what I know. They'll kill me if I tell you anything."

Elsa frowned. She had hoped that would be enough. This would require more drastic measures that she hadn't wanted to take. "You think death is horrible? You don't know the first thing about suffering," she told him, her anger beginning to boil, overshadowing her other feelings. "Let me give you a glimpse of real agony." With that, she aimed an icy blast at his groin, and froze him.

It took his mind a moment to process what she had done. When he figured it out, he howled in pain. Tears came to his eyes as the cold coursed through him, and he screamed again, his eyes closing. Elsa leaned in, her rage now taking over. She unsheathed Coldsaber and held it to the man's throat, willing the ice not to form. "Where. Are. They. Taking. My. Husband?" she demanded coldly, drawing out each word. Ice began to form around the room as she spoke, and John and the other guard moved slowly toward the door.

The captive opened his eyes, meeting Elsa's mismatched ones. He quaked with pain and fear as he spoke, the blade digging in enough to draw blood. "Valsparta. They're taking him to...owwww...Valsparta. Our leader's name is Haakon, Haakon...West-something, I really don't know." Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he pleaded with her. "Please, PLEASE, Queen Elsa, have mercy. Please unfreeze me."

She didn't move for a few moments, and let the man suffer while she thought on what he'd just said. Finally, she released him, sheathing Coldsaber and unfreezing his groin all at once. She turned to John. "Balthazar Fangold is funding the Uprising. He and my family have a long history of animosity toward one another. This doesn't surprise me." A frown crossed her face once again, and she turned back to the man strapped to the chair. "Haakon, you say? West-something? That sounds distinctly like a Southern Isles name. Who is he related to?" 

When the man didn't answer, she raised her hand and let the storm magic build at her fingertips, lightning playing in her palm. He cowered in fear, but answered. "He's never told us directly. But he did say he was a bastard child, and he plans to take back what was taken from his father when YOU disgraced him. He spoke quite a bit about the Southern Isles being a primary target. Beyond that, I know nothing about him."

Elsa's heart dropped, and fear rose in her. She lowered her hand and turned back to John, meeting his questioning gaze as ice quickly spread across the floor and up the walls. Finally, she spoke. "This Haakon has a personal vendetta against my family," she told him slowly. "His father was Hans Westerguard. He tried to usurp my throne more than once before Nik slew him." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I must find my husband, before they murder him."

John stared at her in horror for a moment as he tried to comprehend what she said. When he regained his composure, he nodded and motioned toward the door. "I am sure the Queen will give you whatever you need. Let's hurry."


	8. Another Dose

Nik was finally able to open his eyes, though when he looked around, he couldn't see much. The room was dark, but at least it was no longer rocking. That meant, wherever he was, he wasn't going anywhere else, at least not right away. He also was no longer strapped to a chair; his wrists were still bound and chained, but he could move. 

He guessed it was the middle of the night; he was certain someone would be in here otherwise. He stood up, listening to the chains rattle, and his eyes followed them tho where they attached to the wall. The shackles on his wrists were too tight and dug into his skin, but he could finally flex his hands; they were incredibly stiff from being encased in the devices on that chair. Nik stretched every other muscle in his body as well and noted the soreness; they had apparently left him drugged for a long time. 'Now, to come up with a plan,' he thought to himself.

He never got a chance. The door to his cell clicked and opened quickly, and a lantern lit the space. Haakon stepped through, a smile on his face. Behind him came a man Nik had not seen in years. "Balthazar Fangold. Why am I NOT surprised to see you?" he asked, his distaste for the man clear in his voice. "I suppose I'm in Valsparta now? And you expect me to do your bidding? I sincerely hope you don't expect Alek to answer any demands from you; he's far too intelligent for that."

Balthazar laughed. "Oh, you're in Valsparta, Nikolaus," he confirmed. "But whether you die or do my bidding, I care not. I have no need of your son, since my own died of infection; Rosalyn is now my heir. All I care about is that I get to watch your fall." He strode over to Nik and backhanded him across the face. "And that was for my scar years ago. I've waited a long time to do that."

"Stop being so petty, Balthazar," Haakon sneered as he approached, syringe in hand. "You came to see this stuff work. Let's get on with it." Smiling evilly at Nik, he asked, "Are you sufficiently worn down, or do you need some more time under the influence?" He held up the needle as he said the last, letting Nik see what was coming.

"I will NEVER do your bidding," Nik almost growled. "Either of you. You would be better off just finishing me now, and saving yourself the trouble." He didn't flinch away from Haakon, as he was determined to show them no fear, no weakness.

"Oh, come now, Nikolaus," Haakon prodded. "Where's your sense of adventure? Here, why don't we see if we can recover it." He reached out and plunged the needle into Nik's neck again quickly, pushing the green liquid in. Almost immediately, Nik cried out and fell to his knees, his sight dimming quickly. Before he passed out again, he heard Haakon laugh. "There's a good sport. Next time you wake, be ready to use your magic for us, won't you? Or, you know, go ahead and die."

Nik neither heard nor saw the two men leave. He had already slumped over, unconscious.

-

"What was the point of that?" Balthazar asked when they were in the hall. "The man is a waste now. Much more of that drug, and he'll be either an empty shell or dead." Haakon couldn't believe he was actually somewhat concerned for Nikolaus' safety. He claimed he hated the man, but this was a new side, a compassionate side, to Balthazar; it was a side Haakon couldn't allow to continue. "Even if he survives, I doubt he would be able to control his magic."

"Oh, my friend, are you losing your nerve?" Haakon sneered at the older man. "I'm not surprised, since you fled on my father. I've been expecting you to do the same to me. But to make sure you don't, let me show you something." He lead Balthazar down the hall to another cell and opened the door, swinging his lantern inside. "Go ahead. Look."

Balthazar stepped through the doorway and froze. In front of them, his daughter, Rosalyn, and his son in law, Viktor, were both chained to the wall; Viktor's head was hanging, drool dripping from his mouth, while Rosalyn's eyes were glassy, and she whimpered every few minutes. "What...what have you done to them?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Haakon smiled. "I have ensured Valsparta will do as I command," he told the now distraught man. "They have been given a small dose of this same substance. If you want them to avoid any more, you will do EXACTLY as I command."

Balthazar stared at his daughter and son in law for a few moments, obviously still too shocked to reply. "You are a monster, just like your father," he finally told the younger man. "If not worse. But I have no choice. Valsparta is yours to command, Haakon. Just, please," he turned, tears in his eyes, "don't hurt them anymore."

That statement earned another laugh from Haakon. "You're as weak as the rest, Balthazar," he jeered. "Letting love for your family stop you from reaching your goals. You don't see me moping about, and I've slain my own mother!" With a maniacal laugh, he turned and walked away, leaving Balthazar in the dim lantern light with his incapacitated family.

-

Nik found himself back in the murky green haze. He'd been about to release his magic when Haakon stabbed him with that needle again. He knew he was weakening; it would only be a matter of time before either his mind or his body could take no more, and the magic wasn't healing him fast enough. 'Haakon seems to have found a way to make one of us die without the other,' he told himself. It made him sick to think it, but he hoped his body gave out first. If he died, at least they couldn't use him against his family. 

He wandered through his mind again, watching the memories as they floated past. "I've had a good life, despite the hardships," he spoke to himself. "It's a shame it will end this way." Memories swirled as he passed: times spent with his brothers as children, meeting Elsa for the first time, Alek's birth, and so many more. A tear slid down his cheek. He had been looking forward to so making many more memories. A few of Elsa's memories floated past, and he bowed his head, weeping.

"It doesn't have to," a low, growling voice said from the darkness beyond the gate. Nik looked up; he wasn't sure how he got here, but he stood again before his monster. "Release me, and it doesn't have to end. We can destroy them all." It looked out at him through the bars of the gate, almost pleading to be let out.

Nik stared for a moment, weighing the option. The beast was right; unleashing it would ensure the destruction of his enemies. But at what cost? Finally, he decided. "No. I will not release you. I cannot trust that you will return here when it's over." He met the monster's gaze without flinching. "I am many things, and not all of them good, but I will NOT live out my days as a monster."

It smiled at him, the darkness around it lightening slightly. "Then you know what you must do," it said quietly. "You only have one choice to save your family."

Nik turned away, not wanting the monster to see his tears. It was right once again; he had to close himself off, and turn himself into a shell. He couldn't let Haakon win. Gathering his strength and courage, he moved to the bridge and stood at it, staring across the expanse. "Elsa," he called. "Elsa, can you hear me?"

"Nik!" she answered. "Nik, are you alright?" He could hear the strain in her voice. They were definitely far apart. "I'm coming for you. Please, hold on a few more days, my love."

The tears came freely now. "No, Elsa. You MUST stay away," he told her. "I will not let them win. I will close my mind. My body will give out, and deny them access to our magic. It's the only way." He knew she could feel his sadness. "I love you. Protect our family."

"No!" she called back. "Nik, I won't let that happen! I'm on my way to Corona, and then to you. Please hold on," she begged. 

She would come. He knew nothing would deter her. "I can't, _minn elska_. I'm too weak, too worn down. If I don't do this, you'll end up fighting me. You will have to kill me," he told her. "And I'm afraid of what might happen; I'm afraid I might win. I must do this, for your safety." He began to close the barrier to the bridge. Just before it closed, he called one last time. "I love you, Elsa. And I will die for you."

The barrier closed and sealed before she could respond. If he could've heard her, he would have heard her anguished cries. Instead, all he heard was the monster laughing. "You're a fool, Nik," it chuckled. "You're going to sacrifice yourself, and she'll still come to fight! They won't be any easier on her!"

Nik walked over to the gate and stared at the beast on the other side. His arm shot out, and he grabbed it by the throat, slamming it into the gate when he pulled it forward. "Better I die than lose myself. Better I die than be forced to kill the woman I love more than anything," he growled at the darkness. "If I'm gone, she stands a chance of winning." With that, he pushed it away from the gate and moved away himself.

"So this is it then?" the monster questioned. "You will give yourself so that she has a chance?"

Nik moved from barrier to barrier, slamming each one shut. If it was incomplete, he finished it quickly, then closed it and moved on. He worked in silence, not acknowledging the beast for a long time. When he finally reached the last barrier, the one that would close off his magic and the deepest part of his mind, he stepped through and turned to look back. "I made that choice long ago," he told it. "I promised to love her and defend her with my last breath. And that's what I intend to do."

He slammed the barrier shut as the beast began to howl. He couldn't help but think for a brief moment how much it sounded like a wolf. Then the thought was gone, and he collapsed into darkness.


	9. Unexpected Allies

Elsa woke with a start as the bed rocked beneath her. Nik had called out to her in her sleep again, and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. Climbing out of bed, she dressed quickly; they should be docking in Corona soon. Since she planned to be ready to fight soon, she chose pants and a tunic again instead of a dress, and made herself some good riding boots. She strapped Coldsaber at her hip, then left her cabin, headed for the deck.

She was glad she'd sent a message to her son directly from London. Everything that happened was laid out for him in that letter, every shred of information she had about this Uprising. She hoped he would take her advice and prepare Arendelle and the North's defenses, though a small part of her mind remained doubtful about her own mission. She had no choice though; she had to try, or possibly lose someone she loved forever.

Nik's brothers would want to come, and it would take Alek a lot of persuasion to keep them home; she'd made it a point to remind him of that. It wasn't that she didn't want their help, but Aksel would still be using crutches after his leg was shattered, and Johan had seen enough of battle for several lifetimes. She didn't want to add more fighting to his memories if she could avoid it. Besides, Alek would need all the help he could get if things went badly.

When she came out into the open air, she took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. The morning air was much more humid here just off Corona's shore, but they had made great time back across the channel. Queen Victoria had been very generous when told Nik had been taken. She offered to send Elsa on her fastest ship, the _HMS Heartbreaker_ , and sent a contingent of her own guards to get her to Corona. Elsa had thanked the woman profusely before she left. 

Despite the attack, though, the Queen couldn't authorize military action as yet, since there was no solid target. "How does one declare war on someone else when you don't know who or where they are?" she'd asked hypothetically. "I know this group's name, but even my extensive spy network cannot find them." Despite her disappointment, Elsa had been forced to agree.

After her mismatched eyes adjusted to the brightness, she looked around. The ship was a flurry of activity, and with a bit more investigation she saw why. Ahead of them, Corona was beginning to loom large. They would be docking in just a few minutes, and she would ask once for help from her cousin. Whether she got it or not, she would be leaving for Valsparta before evening.

John Eastman approached her as she stood watching the castle loom larger. "My lady Elsa," he spoke softly. "I wish you luck in your journey. I'm sorry Her Majesty couldn't give you more help in finding your husband."

Elsa turned to him and smiled weakly. "The help she has given has been wonderful," she answered. "When you return home, please give her my heartfelt thanks. And my sincere apologies for having to leave so quickly." She held out her hand, expecting John to shake it. "I hope to be able to visit again."

He looked at her hand, then met her eyes and smiled. "Another of the men will have to deliver that message. There was one other command she gave us before we left England," he began, almost hesitantly. "Her Majesty couldn't mobilize nor authorize any military action. However, she did inform us guards that, if any of us wished to join you, we would be free to leave her service." He drew his sword and knelt, offering it to her hilt first. "My lady Elsa, I took her up on the offer. Though I only knew him for a short time, I consider your husband a friend. I swear myself to your service, at least for the duration of this mission, if you'll have me."

She looked down at him and noted the sincerity in his eyes. "I thank you, John. And I accept your services." She indicated that he should rise, and turned back to the water. "We will find my husband, and then if you so choose, you may accompany us to Arendelle, or return to the Queen. That choice I leave to you." Her face brightened as a small smile crossed her lips. 'The first offer of assistance,' she thought to herself. 'I hope my cousin can aid me as well.'

-

Elsa and John entered the castle in Corona without waiting to be introduced. "My lady Elsa," John whispered. "Is it wise to barge in on the King and Queen of Corona unannounced? We are visitors, after all." His nervousness was evident in his voice, but not his face; his time with Queen Victoria had hardened his features and left him with a strict outlook on protocol.

Elsa smiled as they approached the doors to the throne room. "John, trust me, it will NOT be a problem," she told the Englishman. "The Queen is my cousin. And if court were in session today, we wouldn't have gotten this far without challenge." They reached the doors, and Elsa gave them a shove; she added some wind to give her entrance a bit more emphasis, and the doors banged loudly as they opened. She was certain that she would be interrupting nothing more than an informal council meeting.

As she strode into the room, she found she was right. Eugene and Rapunzel were seated on their thrones, and the council members were arranged at their stations. They all looked up at her sudden entrance, and a few guards started to intercept them. "Guards, hold!" Rapunzel shouted as she rose and ran down the dais. She wrapped Elsa in a tight embrace, tears running from her eyes. "Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry. We heard what happened," she told her cousin. As Eugene approached, she continued, "News from London travels fast. What can we do?" 

Elsa pulled back and looked at her cousins. "I need a ship, and a small group of fighters," she told them without hesitation. "I'm going after Nik, and I will not stop until he is safe in my arms again." Her voice didn't waver, and everyone could hear her determination. "Any assistance you can give me in this would be appreciated."

"Your Majesties," the general of the Coronian army spoke up as he approached. Elsa knew he had overheard the conversation, and that he'd come over to keep his Queen from doing anything rash; Rapunzel loved ALL of her family dearly. "I first want to give my condolences to Lady Elsa. I fought beside your husband and his brothers during Hans' siege. They are brave men, and the best fighters I've ever seen. However, my Queen," he said, turning to Rapunzel, "it would be unwise to announce or condone official military action. We were not attacked, and so far we have not been a target. Military action may be misconstrued and precipitate a full-scale war, and while I do not doubt we would win, the devastation could be immense."

Elsa saw Rapunzel's face crease as she thought. The general was correct, of course; official military action could lead to war, something none of the kingdoms wanted. It was yet another reason Queen Victoria had been hesitant to aid her more than getting her to Corona. War was a terrible thing, and the citizens always paid the price.

Rapunzel looked into her cousin's mismatched eyes with tears in her own. "I desperately wish I could do something for you and Nik, Elsa. I can send a message to Alek for you, but there's little else I can officially do. As our general said, our hands are tied."

Elsa smiled weakly and nodded. She was about to speak, when Eugene interrupted all their thoughts. "I...have an idea," he told them. When everyone stared at him questioningly, he acted hurt. "What, just because I was a thief and fight with frying pans, I'm not allowed to have ideas?" No one laughed, and Rapunzel elbowed him in the ribs. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. But, well, what about the boys at the Snuggly Duckling?"

Confusion crossed John's face. "The Snuggly Duckling?" he asked. "That sounds like a home for orphans. Why on earth would we want people from such a place?" He then stuck out his hand to Eugene, who shook it quickly. "My apologies. I am John Eastman, formerly Captain of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria's Royal Guard. I now serve the lady Elsa."

Elsa smiled along with her cousins at John's statement. She had never been there, but she'd heard much about the Snuggly Duckling and the men who patronized the place. "Believe me, John. The Snuggly Duckling is not as quaint as its name implies." To Eugene, she added, "That sounds like a perfect idea. Would you please take us there, so I can plead my case to them?"

"Absolutely, Frosty. Blondie, you coming?" he asked as he looked to his wife and Queen. He really didn't need to ask, as everyone already knew the answer.

"I wouldn't miss it," she answered. "We haven't seen them in quite some time. I'd like to see how Vladimir's unicorn collection has grown." With that, they all headed toward the stables. Before they reached the door, Rapunzel called over her shoulder to the rest of their council. "Oh, by the way, meeting adjourned. We will pick up tomorrow."

John stayed beside Elsa, acting as her personal guard. As they walked down the hallways, he whispered to her. "Vladimir? Unicorns? Just what kind of place is this Snuggly Duckling?" His only response from her was a smile and a shake of her head.

-

"Well, this is the place," Eugene said as he dismounted Max. "This really is a five-star joint. We should be able to get the help you need here, Frosty." He helped Rapunzel down as John offered his hand to Elsa, who politely refused and jumped down herself. "Let's go in, shall we?" 

As they approached the door, John looked at the place in wonder. "Okay, so this place isn't so bad looking. What are we going to find in here? Adventurers? Hunters?" The rest of the group chuckled at him; he still didn't have a clue. 

Eugene threw open the door with a bang and walked inside, Rapunzel beside him. Elsa followed, and John brought up the rear. "Hey Vladimir! Atilla! How are you guys?" he yelled, waving at the men behind the counter. "Been a while since we've stopped by! Hook Hand! You're here too? Oh look Blondie, most of the gang is here." Indeed, the tavern was packed with people, most of them ruffians and thugs.

"Rider! Rapunzel!" Hook Hand exclaimed from the piano, where he was about to play. "What are you doing out here?" He saw Elsa, and stiffened. "And who are your friends here?"

Elsa stepped forward. "I am Elsa of Arendelle," she told the man. "And this is John Eastman. I suppose you could call him my personal guard. My cousins have brought us here because I desperately need help." Her voice was pleading, though she did her best not to let it shake; her thoughts had turned to Nik, and she felt the fear for his life rise in her.

"Elsa? Arendelle?" Hook Hand looked to Eugene, who nodded. Looking back at her, he continued. "Rider's told us about you. The Ice Queen. Froze a whole kingdom with a single thought." He bowed stiffly. "What kind of help do you need?"

Elsa paused, unsure how to begin. Finally, she decided to just start. "My husband, Nikolaus, and I were vacationing in England. We happened to be at Buckingham Palace when it was attacked by a group that calls themselves the Uprising. He was kidnapped and taken to Valsparta. I'm going after him," she told the group, her voice hardening as she spoke. "But I need a ship, and some fighters to help me. The Uprising is expecting me, but they are expecting me to come alone. I will not play into their hand."

Hook Hand looked thoughtful for a moment. "Elsa, I wish I were decades younger. I would join you, because this sounds like an amazing adventure," he began. "But I'm too old. However, you've come to the right place, if you'll pay well. Most people here won't work for free."

She smiled. "Believe me, to see Nik returned home safely, Arendelle and the Northern Alliance will pay any who help us VERY well. I need a dozen."

Hook Hand nodded, then looked out over the crowd. "Hey! Who wants to go with the Ice Queen to save her husband?" he shouted over the noise of the tavern. Silence reigned for a moment, then hands began to go up around one table in particular. When twelve were up, he spoke again. "Alright, that's enough. You twelve, outside!" Turning back to Elsa, he nodded. "They're good ones, especially Karly. That one will drop any man that comes at you. Now, as for a ship. Ask for Cap'n Karl of the _Medusa_ at the docks or in the taverns back in the city. Best one I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Rumor is, he even escaped a run-in with a pirate armada once, without so much as a hole in his ship. He'll get you where you need to go."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, for everything. I am in your debt," she told the big man, and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I hope to send them all back in one piece."

Hook Hand blushed and stammered for a moment. "Good luck to you, Ice Queen. Save your man, and get back your dream," he told her, then turned to Eugene and Rapunzel. "And you two! Come by more often! Believe it or not, we miss you! And I need some vocals for a new song I've written!" 

Eugene nodded as they moved out the door. "You can count on it, big man! Thanks again for your help!" With that, the group moved outside to assess the rogues they had picked up.

John pulled Elsa aside immediately. "You can't be serious, Elsa!" he whispered sternly. "Ruffians and thugs? Are you mad? A little gold and these guys will slit your throat in your sleep!" He was obviously concerned, and hiding his feelings didn't appear to be his strong suit.

"Don't underestimate these people, John," she warned him. "Believe it or not, they love their King and Queen, even if they do lead a...less than desirable lifestyle. And I'm their Queen's cousin. To harm me would be a death sentence for them." Elsa smiled then, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you want to be my personal guard for the time being? Then it is your job, your DUTY, to make sure I do not come to harm." She dropped her hand then and turned toward her cousins.

Rapunzel smiled and hugged her. "We can't stay any longer, Elsa," she whispered. "We have to get back. But you're in good hands. They'll get you to Nik." After a tearful farewell, the two women pulled apart.

Eugene smiled at her. "Good luck, Frosty. I'm sorry we can't do more. I sincerely wish we could. He's the reason Corona still stands, and we will be forever in your debt." With that, he gave her a quick hug, then helped Rapunzel onto her horse. With a wave, the two of them headed back to the kingdom.

Elsa watched them go, then turned to her group of twelve fighters. "You have all volunteered to fight for me," she began. "I make no promises save one: you will all face death. We are going to rescue my husband, Nikolaus. I will fight as hard as any of you, but he is my first priority. This is your one chance to back out. After this, I expect your full support and loyalty."

A woman's voice rang out from the front of the group. "Lady Elsa, these men are part of my band," the woman said loudly. "My name is Karly, though they call me the Iron Maiden. I made them all volunteer. Every one of them will fight to the death." She stepped up to Elsa then, and removed her helmet. Her black locks cascaded down as she pulled it off, and her amber eyes stared hard at the former Queen. "I lost my husband to the Uprising last year. They captured him, and I have word they tortured him mercilessly until his death. I know the pain you're going through. I will do all I can to help you get yours back." She blinked quickly, and Elsa saw the tears of pain she held back.

"Thank you, Karly," she returned. "That is all I can ask from any of you. Now, I hope you all have mounts. We must get to the harbor and find this Captain Karl. I intend to leave before nightfall."


	10. Ever Our Friend and Ally

Karly and John walked into the tavern Captain Karl was known to frequent, a place known as the Clamshell. It was a particularly seedy place, even in the early afternoon. The daylight barely penetrated the smoky haze, and the smell nearly made John wretch. His initial reaction to the place made Karly snicker. "C'mon, man. You're going to have to hide that better. It screams highborn. In a place like this, it can get you killed."

They hesitantly approached the bar and asked for the Captain. The barman pointed to a dark corner where a man sat alone, drinking from a rather large stein. When they started toward him, Karly whispered, "Best let me do the talking at first; your accent will give you away." John frowned, then nodded reluctantly; he wasn't sure he COULD speak in here, anyway.

When they stepped up to the table, Captain Karl looked up at them with a sneer. "And what do two land lubbers such as yourselves want with an old seaman like me?" he asked, his eyes boring into them fiercely. "My time is valuable, and I won't waste it on a poor cause."

"We need passage for fourteen," she told the man. "One is highly important, the rest are traveling with this person. We need absolute discretion." She didn't flinch away from the haggard man's stare; in fact, she returned it with equal intensity.

"Discretion, you say?" Karl replied. "Well then, let's go to my office." Rising, he shouted to the barman. "No interruptions, Bruiser! This is private business!" When the barman nodded, the Captain gestured toward a room at the end of a hall and started towards it. Over his shoulder, he told his followers, "Oh, and whatever your signal is, send in your dignitary now. I want to meet him before we get underway."

John stopped and looked out the last window, then held up his hand, his index and middle finger raised together. Then he turned and followed Karly and the Captain into the room and closed the door.

-

From a darkened alleyway across from the tavern, the group saw John's signal. "That's your sign," one of the men whispered to the person in the black cloak. Their hood was up, their features hidden, though from the frame one could tell it was either a very slender man, or a woman. The individual darted across the street and into the tavern, glancing around to ensure they weren't followed.

The person slid into the tavern and moved quickly to the back, moving silently down the hallway. With each step, dark boots could be seen covering dark grey pants. A few eyes watched, but the person avoided meeting any of them. Finally, they entered the room at the end of the hall and closed the door with a quiet click. Their shoulders rose and fell slowly, and they hesitated to turn, not yet wanting to reveal their face.

-

"Ahh, so this is your dignitary," Captain Karl surmised when the door closed. "Taking quite a bit of care to keep your identity hidden, eh? Well, be that as it may, I need to know who I'm dealing with. So please, show me your face." 

As Karl spoke, the figure in the black cloak stiffened and stood straight, the doorknob freezing before they turned slowly to face him. "Captain Karl?" a female voice came from under the hood. The Captain straightened and stared hard, as if he recognized the voice. "Captain Karl POLLOX?" The woman approached, and light glinted off the dagger at her waist. "You're the man I'm looking for?"

Pollox stood dumbfounded for a moment before he found the words to speak. "Queen...Queen Elsa?" he managed to stammer as he peered into the darkness of her hood. "What are you doing here? And where is King Nikolaus? He was always at your side." Fear mixed with excitement began to creep into his features, and he bowed his head slightly.

Elsa threw back her hood, her mismatched eyes glistening with unshed tears. "It's good to see you as well, Karl, though I am no longer Queen. You may not have heard everything, but my son is King now. The rest we will discuss another time. We feared you dead after that storm passed and your ship was gone a few years ago. I'm glad you're well. Is the _Bane_ still in your hands?" She had stopped but an arms length away from the Captain, and his fear eased when she smiled at him.

Pollox nodded. "Indeed it is, though she goes by the _Medusa_ now. And most of my crew are still those same men. That storm did quite a number on us, and we were fortunate enough to not sink. However, with no rudder, no sails, and no oars, we ended up across the ocean before we could make repairs." He smiled at his old Queen. "But we decided it best to stay away; I was afraid you would court marshal my men if we returned."

Elsa laughed. "Oh, Karl, I assure you that wouldn't have happened. We knew how intense that storm was; we sent out search parties to look for you, but they came back with nothing but the tattered remains of your sails. If we'd known the storm was coming, we wouldn't have left your battle group at sea. Nik would have at least weakened that storm." A tear slid down her cheek then, and she abruptly changed the subject. "But HIS safety is why I'm here. There is a group known as the Uprising, and they've taken him prisoner. I need to get to Valsparta and rescue him, no matter the cost."

Pollox bowed to Elsa. "Then, for my old Queen, let us depart immediately. And don't worry about cost; for you, I will do anything for free." With that, he turned and opened a hidden door leading out of the building. He pointed at Karly. "Have your men meet us at dock ninety-four in twenty minutes. Elsa, please bring your bodyguard. We have much to discuss."

-

Elsa stood on the command deck, staring out at the open waters. They had been on the _Medusa_ for two days, and in another twelve hours they would be to their destination. The trip was hard on her nerves; she was already anxious being on a ship, and now they were in Valsparta's waters, every heartbeat bringing her closer to her love. 

She couldn't risk going straight to Valsparta's main port; the Uprising would be waiting for her, of that much she was certain. But there was a small fishing village not more than a six hour trip away by foot, and with luck there would be little to no military presence there. That was where they intended to go ashore, and unless things changed, it was where they would meet Pollox once Nik was safe.

A sudden flurry of activity and a few shouts caught her attention. In a flash, John and Karly were beside her; Pollox stood a few feet away, his spyglass raised. "Lady Elsa, there's a ship on an intercept course for us. I don't think it's friendly, given the flags it flies." He lowered his spyglass and continued when he saw her concerned expression. "It's flying Valsparta's flag, as well as the personal insignia of General Aspers, a disgraced general of the Southern Isles."

She looked out over the water, watching the approaching vessel. She remembered General Aspers; he had stood beside Hans at Corona years ago. "What do you suggest, Captain Pollox? What options do we have?" Elsa knew better than to take command. She wasn't well versed in sea battles, but she would do whatever she could to help.

"Well," the Captain hesitated, thoughts crossing his face quickly. "We really have two options. We can let them board, wasting valuable time and risking your capture." A smile crossed his lips, and Elsa turned to face him. "Or we use this ship for what it was built for, and put them on the bottom."

Karly had an excited expression on her face, but it was John who spoke up. "What it was built for?" he asked, shaking his head. "I thought this was a merchant vessel. What kind of ship is this?"

Elsa answered, her face impassive. "This is...was...a Northern Alliance warship, John. Particularly, this is what they call a blockade runner. Its purpose is to move fast, and use its high number of cannons to inflict as much damage to an enemy blockade as possible, then get out of the way so the bigger warships can finish them off." She turned to the Englishman, smiling. "We have a great many in our waters, thanks to Karl's brother, the shipwright in Karland. Every one of them looks like a merchant ship, but don't be deceived."

Pollox continued the explanation. "We have twelve bow cannons, twenty-five deck cannons per side, and thirty artillery cannons hidden on the lower decks per side. And our top speed is higher than almost any ship NOT propelled by magic. We can put over one hundred rounds into a ship in less than ten minutes if we can maneuver, which won't be a problem here." He faced Elsa and bowed. "With your permission, Lady Elsa. It's our safest option."

She hesitated for only a moment. "Captain, that ship stands between us and my husband. Remove it from our path." She hoped her voice didn't betray the anguish she felt inside; even after all these years, and the battles she had been in, she was still uncomfortable passing a death sentence on anyone, by her own hand or anyone else's.

Pollox's face lit up, and he turned to his first mate. "Ready all cannons. Bow cannons at their command deck. Port deck cannons at their masts. All others below their waterline, but keep quiet until my order," he commanded quietly. His second in command acknowledged and rushed off to see it done; it was imperative that no orders were shouted until it was too late for the opposing vessel.

The distance between the two ships closed quickly, and Pollox stood next to Elsa; he had requested her to move below, but she refused. Instead, she asked Karly to have her men come topside, in case things went awry. Pollox admitted to himself that it was a wise precaution; he felt it unnecessary, but wise all the same. 

When they were in range and could see the enemy boarding party making preparations, Pollox began issuing orders. "Fire bow cannons!" he shouted. A series of loud thuds went off as twelve cannonballs left the ship's bow. Almost all hit the command deck of the opposing vessel. When he saw the wood fly, Pollox issued his next orders. "Hard to starboard, bring us parallel!" The _Medusa_ responded quickly, and traveling at full speed, had her cannons aimed at their targets in less than a minute.

Looking across the water at the Valspartian vessel, Elsa could see the mass confusion. They evidently had not expected a merchant vessel to attack, much less to have twelve bow cannons. She frowned; she didn't particularly enjoy warfare, but she had spoken the truth earlier. This ship stood between her and her husband, and nothing was going to stop her from reaching him.

Pollox's shout brought her back to the moment. "Fire all port cannons!" Fifty-five loud bangs in quick succession rocked the Medusa as the cannons fired; wood exploded from the other ship's deck, and two of its three masts toppled slowly. Water foamed at its waterline as thirty rounds ripped through its hull, causing it to take on water and begin to list. "Bring us about! Align the starboard cannons!" Pollox shouted to the helmsman; the man reacted quickly, swinging the wheel as fast as he could. The _Medusa_ began an impossibly tight arc, and would shortly have the rest of her cannons in position.

Despite the damage, the Valspartian ship appeared to have found some sense of order. Shouts floated across the water, and Elsa could see a few cannons being aimed. When the roar of cannon fire sounded, Pollox shouted out. "Incoming! Brace yourselves!" Everyone grabbed whatever sturdy object was closest. Elsa trembled inside, fear momentarily entering her mind. 

Then the rounds reached them. There were maybe a dozen shots, and only one hit the ship. Even that shot was a glancing blow; the _Medusa's_ tight turn apparently hadn't been anticipated, as most shots fell where the ship had been a moment ago. With a quick glance at their opposition, Elsa saw them scurrying about to prepare another shot.

In less than two minutes the _Medusa_ had her starboard cannons aimed at her opposition. "Fire!" ordered the Captain. Another fifty-five cannons reported, and the side of their opposition's vessel imploded on itself as the last beams gave way; the Valspartian vessel's bulkheads began collapsing, and it quickly began to sink. 

Pollox viewed the carnage through his spyglass. "Well done lads! Bring us about, and put us back on our original heading." He turned to Elsa then. "Unless Your Highness would like to pick up any survivors?" he asked her, his hope that she wouldn't evident on his face.

Elsa shook her head despite the tear running down her cheek. "No. I dislike the idea of leaving those men to their own devices, but I have more pressing matters to attend to." With that, she moved to the opposite side of the ship, clenching her hands on the railing. As the ice spread along it, she hung her head and focused on calling it back, trying to take her mind off the men shouting in the water, and how far she still was from Nik.

John went to follow, but Pollox stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Let her be, lad. I don't think you can do anything for her; the only one who can comfort her...isn't here. She needs her moment." He led John away from her and kept talking; he knew why she was shedding tears, and where her mind was. It didn't sit well with him to leave men to die at sea either, but his former King was more important than the welfare of his enemies.


	11. Blackout

"General Aspers!" Haakon shouted as he walked into the old man's office. "How did we lose one of our ships yesterday? Balthazar will have to divert funding to pay for a new one, funding I was counting on to use against our enemies!" He now stood toe to toe with the grizzled old general, the anger flashing across his face.

Aspers tried not to flinch as Haakon approached. "Ah, yes, the _Holbrooke_. An unfortunate situation, that. It would appear that they were outgunned and out maneuvered, Haakon," he reported to the younger man. "The ship they fought appeared to be a merchant-class ship, and the _Holbrooke_ intended to board and search the ship, as their orders were to do. Any ship entering our borders is to be searched before it reaches shore, per your edicts. However, this other ship, the _Medusa_ from the survivors' tales, was NOT a merchant ship."

Haakon cocked an eyebrow. "Since when is a merchant-class ship not a merchant ship?" he asked in disbelief. "I have a feeling these survivors may have given us a falsified story." There was no way a merchant-class ship could take out a Valspartian warship; something was definitely amiss, and he hated when things did not go according to plan.

"Their stories all match, sir," Aspers replied. He shifted uncomfortably; Haakon smiled, and suddenly knew this encounter wouldn't end well for the general. "Apparently this ship was heavily armed. Cannons were able to slide into view on the main deck, and unseen cannon holes in the lower decks were opened and used to put rounds beneath the waterline. Being caught unprepared, the _Holbrooke_ was already at a disadvantage. Add to that a ship armed better and more maneuverable than most warships, and it's amazing that any men survived." He watched Haakon's face carefully, looking for any sign of a reaction.

Haakon turned away, pacing. A thought finally occurred to him. "Were there any reports about her, or magic?" He had anticipated Elsa coming for Nikolaus. He did not expect her to pull off a daring sea victory. He spun back to the general when the older man didn't reply. "Elsa had to have been on that ship. Did she use her magic to aid their victory?" He was shouting by the time he finished his question.

"Sir," the general hesitated, choosing his words with care, "there was no evidence she was aboard. She was not seen, and the battle lasted less than ten minutes. Apparently, before the _Medusa_ was told she would be boarded, she fired her bow guns and caused havoc on the _Holbrooke_. As they passed, over fifty cannons were unleashed. Then the _Medusa_ came 'round again and fired her other side. By then, there wasn't much left of the _Holbrooke_ that could float. There was no NEED for magic." The general was trying to diffuse the situation, though Haakon was having none of that.

Haakon drew back and lashed out, catching Aspers square in the face with his fist. Blood spurted from the old general's nose, and he staggered backward before he fell to his knees. He held his hand over his battered face, in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood. Haakon stared hard at the fallen man. "Find that ship, general. I don't care what it takes," he ordered. "Find it, capture the Ice Queen, and sink it. Then bring her to me." With a scowl, he pulled a kerchief from his pocket and threw it down in front of Aspers. "And stop bleeding on my floor, old man." Then he turned and stormed out, leaving the bloodied general on the floor.

-

Haakon walked down the hall toward the room Nikolaus was being held in, dragging the war hammer behind him. He would have used it to crush the general's head after his report on the _Holbrooke_ , if he could even swing it. 'How is this thing so heavy?' he asked himself. 'Nikolaus was able to swing this one-handed, and he's no stronger than I am. He CAN'T be.' When he reached his destination, he looked through the small window in the door. He was concerned with what he saw; Nikolaus lay sprawled on the floor, his only movement the slow rise and fall of his chest.

He turned to the man standing guard. "How long has he been like that? Just laying there, unmoving?" Something seemed off; Nikolaus was always at least partially upright. If he were laying flat, then something was definitely wrong. "And when was his last injection?"

The guard checked the paperwork on the wall before he answered. "He hasn't been awake in three days, sir," the guard informed him. "As for how long he's been in that position, well, I don't know if he moved overnight, but he was laying like that all during my shift the past two days." He double checked the paperwork before he continued. "Sir, he hasn't had an injection in three days, either."

Haakon spun back to the window. "He's been laying there for THREE DAYS?" he almost shouted. "Why was I not told? Something has changed in him. Open this door!" he commanded. The guard quickly unlocked and opened the door, and Haakon entered, leaning the war hammer against the wall inside the cell. He moved over to where Nik lay, and kicked him hard in the side. "WAKE UP!" he screamed at the fallen man.

Nik coughed, groaned, and rolled to his side. "E-Elsa," he barely whispered. After a moment, he rolled back onto his back, his eyes fluttering slightly before they stilled and his breathing evened back out.

Haakon kicked him harder, forcing him to tumble into a prone position, then knelt beside him. "Wake up, Nikolaus. Your precious Elsa isn't here yet, but that's of no concern. It's time to do my bidding." He was sure Nikolaus was broken; every other man had either died or became so brainless they never slept. "Your magic is mine now." He smiled at the possibilities of what could now be his.

Nik was quiet for a moment, then began to laugh. He rolled and sat up slowly, almost painfully, though he didn't make a sound about that, and brought his face within inches of Haakon's. "Over. My. Dead. Body." he answered calmly. "I promised that you would never get my magic; I've made good on it." Then he closed his eyes, leaned away, and laughed again. 

When he next opened his eyes, Haakon met them and studied them carefully. A sudden realization came over him as he stared into Nik's mismatched eyes; his bluish green one no longer had gold flecks in it. Haakon's eyes went wide in astonishment, but that was quickly replaced by rage. "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he screamed, grabbing his prisoner's shirt and shaking him violently. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO CONTROL YOU! I WAS SUPPOSED TO USE YOU TO TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE!"

Nik just smiled nonchalantly. "I managed to turn it off. I blocked my magic, Haakon. I can no longer control it, meaning you can no longer get to it." His eyes twinkled as a tear slid down his cheek. To himself, he thought, 'I have given Elsa the chance she needs. What happens to me now, no longer matters.'

Haakon rose and stepped away, the anger clear on his face. 'First Elsa destroys a ship WITHOUT magic, and now this?' he thought to himself. He shook his head in disbelief as he paced; luck was not on his side today. "How is that possible? I thought only curses can be broken, and that you had to be struck by another magic to block your own. Or was all that a lie too?" he said aloud, much calmer. He stopped and looked over at Nik. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter." 

As he said the last, he moved back to the fallen man. This time, he kicked him square in the chest; Nik fell backwards, and his head hit the ground with a loud thump. Haakon then proceeded to kick Nik repeatedly and mercilessly, his face twisted into a sinister smile as he took out his anger and frustration on the fallen, helpless prisoner.

Nik flinched with every kick, yet somehow found the strength to smile at Haakon between each one. He thought he'd felt a couple bones give way, but he wasn't sure; his tormentor's strikes were coming too fast to even think about checking. By the time Haakon began to tire, Nik couldn't rise off the floor, and didn't bother trying to move; it hurt to even breathe. 

When Haakon looked down, he found Nik smiling up at him through blood and bruises. The man's eye was swelling, and a ribbon of blood trickled from his split lip and the corner of his mouth. "Is that all you've got?" Nik taunted. Haakon stared down for a moment, then his lips pulled back in a snarl, and he drew back, kicking Nik hard in the face. Nik's head snapped back, then he slowly rolled to his back, his chest barely moving as he breathed. 

Haakon grunted once when he saw Nik slump over. "Hmph. Sleep well, Nikolaus. I'll be back when you wake again, if not before. Unless you choke on your own blood. In that case, happy trails." When he slammed the door to the room shut, he paused and turned to the guard. "I am to be notified the MOMENT he stirs or dies. Understand?" When the guard acknowledged, he strode away.

He found Balthazar sitting in the room down the hall with the Prince and Princess. "Making sure I keep my word, Balthazar?" he sneered as he entered, causing the older man to jump. "You know, for a King of a supposedly rich and powerful kingdom, you're pretty spineless. A stronger man would have at least tried to have me arrested. Don't worry, they'll wake in another day or so, provided you don't do something stupid." He looked down at the Valspartian King, expecting some kind of curt reply.

Balthazar, in his sorrow, sat still for a few moments before he even started to reply. When he did, Haakon could hear the remorse in the man's voice. "And what good would that serve?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "I still would have Nikolaus in one of my cells, and the Ice Queen descending on my kingdom. Even if I released him, my kingdom would be at risk." He looked up at the red haired man, the sadness he felt plain on his face. "No, Haakon, I am committed to this endeavor until the end. I had an option with your father. I do not with you."

"No, you don't, do you?" Haakon smiled. "I have you under my boot, and soon, I'll have the world down there with you. The only threat to my plans is foolishly coming straight to me. Once she's gone, there will be NONE who can stand in my way!" Haakon laughed for several moments before he calmed again. "Ahh, Balthazar, thank you for lightening my mood. I have had too many disappointments today." As he turned to leave, he looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, and you need a new warship. One was destroyed yesterday by a rogue merchant ship."

-

Balthazar listened as Haakon walked away laughing. "Indeed I did lose a ship, Haakon," he muttered to no one in particular. "I have lost so much more since you murdered my father: dignity, freedom, respect. I just hope my daughter doesn't lose an entire kingdom to your treachery."


	12. Insurgents

Elsa and her band of commandos slipped from the boats they had used to leave the _Medusa_ and pulled them in quietly and under cover of darkness. As the men hid the boats in the trees, she looked out over the water, her black cloak billowing in the breeze; in the distance, she could barely make out the outline of the _Medusa_ as she headed back out to sea. "Good luck, Captain Pollox," she whispered quietly. "I hope to see you again, and with Nik beside me next time." Then she turned and moved up the beach to meet with her group.

Karly nodded and spoke first. "We're ready to move, Lady Elsa. The boats are hidden, and every man accounted for," she told the former Queen. "I recommend we find somewhere to make camp and rest; dawn is just a few hours away."

Elsa nodded. "Very well. If we can, let's find something relatively close to the village," she spoke softly. "I must remain as unseen as possible, but the rest of you should be able to enter the village and get any supplies we need without fear of raising an alarm." Karly nodded in response, and ordered her men to move out; Elsa and John brought up the rear.

John still had reservations about Karly and her group. "Are you sure we can trust them?" he whispered to Elsa as they made their way toward the village. "I mean, they ARE men for hire. Any one of them might give us away for the right price." 

Elsa nodded; it was a very real possibility. "I am aware of that, John," she replied. "But given the circumstances, we don't have much choice, and I trust in their love of their King and Queen. They are my best chance at rescuing Nik. Now, I appreciate your concern for my safety, but from here on out, express it by staying observant. I don't want to hear about this again!" She quickened her pace to keep up with the group, John almost jogging to stay beside her.

-

Karly drew up short, and called a halt to their movement. Elsa slowly moved beside her, with John close behind. "What's going on, Karly?" she whispered. She could almost feel the unease rolling off the other woman; something was definitely not going according to plan.

Karly didn't say anything at first, but simply pointed toward a large group of men. "A whole platoon. Regular army. Definitely looking for something, and probably us," she answered. "They are either expecting you, or we've been betrayed." She pointed across a clearing and continued. "If we can get to that barn without being seen, we should be able to hide from them for the night. But it's going to take both skill and luck." She looked at the former Queen, the unasked question hanging between them.

Elsa thought only for a moment; she couldn't risk them all being seen out in the open like this. "Let's go for it. I don't see how we have a choice," she ordered. Meeting Karly's stare, she gestured toward the barn. "On your word, Karly. I may be the official leader of this group, but you have far more experience. I defer to you."

Karly nodded and looked out to watch the platoon in the street, motioning everyone to the treeline. "Get ready, everyone. On my word, run for the side door!" she whispered loud enough for the entire group to hear. After a few moments, the platoon leader turned away, giving them their chance. "Now! Go, go, go!" Karly ordered, pumping her fist toward the door. "Get inside now!"

They all ran together, darting across the field to the side of the barn. Everyone lined up against the side while the first two men tried to open the door. "It's locked, ma'am!" one of them reported. "We can't get in! We might be able to break it, but then we'll call attention to it should anyone come over here!"

The sounds of the platoon started getting louder; apparently someone thought they had seen movement. Elsa slid forward and stopped by the door. "Let me see if I can open it," she whispered, motioning the two men back. Then she focused her ice magic on the lock. It froze, but held firm. She added a bit more to it, then tried the knob again; it was still locked, and the handle suddenly separated from the door. 

She held the handle up, then looked at the door again. "Something isn't right here," she muttered. Resting a hand against the door, she felt with her magic. No magic responded, but she felt warmth on the other side. With a frown, she froze the entire door instantly; a high-pitched scream came from the other side. "It's a trap!" she shouted, turning to the group and casting aside the handle. "Everyone, back to the forest! Quick!" 

They all sprinted toward the trees. Before they reached them, torches rounded the end of the barn, and more came from the trees, revealing the soldiers hidden there; their group had evidently been followed. Elsa drew Coldsaber, the ice blade forming instantly. "Run!" she shouted to the group. Karly and John stayed beside her as they all turned and fled past the barn and toward the village. 

As they rounded another corner, two dozen men stood in their way. Some were too close, and Elsa, Karly, and John found themselves under attack. They each took down a man, and by then six of Karly's men had rushed in to engage the others. One shouted over his shoulder. "Karly! Get the Lady out of here! We'll hold them off!" Then the six men were fully engaged, and there would be no calling them off. 

Karly grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled, trying to drag her away. "Come on, Elsa!" she growled at the former Queen. "We have to move!" The remaining group members started to run down a different alley, and Elsa threw up a wall of ice to slow anyone who might follow.

After heading down several more alleys, they found a dark corner to crouch in and regroup; their group was now down to eight. "Any chance those men will catch up to us?" John panted. He more than any of them was out of his element, as even Elsa had been part of a commando team before, when she and Nik had rescued her son. As a former guard, his group had never needed to worry about stealth, and he usually had more numbers.

"Doubtful," Karly replied. "But they WILL give their lives to buy us time. We can't let their sacrifices be in vain." Turning to Elsa, she continued. "We have to get you out of here, Elsa. There's no time to delay. We have to keep moving; they're going to dog us the entire way to the castle. Our best chance is to try to get some distance between them and us."

Elsa was about to respond when noise at the far end of the alley caught their attention. More soldiers approached, brandishing spears, swords, and torches. A few had crossbows. "We have to move! Go, everyone!" John called out, hauling Elsa to her feet and pushing her down the alley, Karly on their heels as bolts pinged around them. 

They exited the alley and found themselves in a warehouse-type district of the village. As they rounded another street corner, they were greeted by still more troops. Darting back around the corner to avoid more crossbow bolts, John spoke for the group. "Just how many of them are there? They're everywhere!" 

Karly looked Elsa in the eye. "Your cloak. Give it to me," she ordered. When Elsa handed it over, she threw her own back to the other woman and put the black one around her shoulders, the snowflake and wolf's head clasp settling around her neck. "John, take two of my men, and get her out of here. We're close to the edge of town. We'll slow them down while you clear out." John nodded and grabbed at Elsa's arm, ready to pull her along.

"No! Karly, I can't let you do this!" Elsa protested, shaking off John's hand. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself! This is my cause, I should be the one holding them off!"

As Elsa spoke, smoke started floating down the alley. Karly glanced around the corner, then back to the group. "There's no time to argue! They're setting the town on fire! Go!" she shouted at them, then she and three of her men charged around the corner, screaming battle cries. Almost immediately, the sound of swords clashing and crossbows firing could be heard.

John took Elsa by the arm again. "My Lady, we have to go. Come on," he said as he drug her down the alley, Karly's two men right behind them. In the distance, they heard a woman's scream, followed quickly by silence broken only by the sound of marching feet and crackling flames. Ahead, soldiers appeared around the corner. A quick glance behind them found more coming from that direction. John turned and kicked open the door to the warehouse they stood next to, and pushed Elsa inside. The two other men followed, and Elsa turned her magic on the door, freezing it closed. 

They ran through the building, searching for another exit. When they reached the far end, they stopped short. "Just my luck," John muttered. "I picked the one building with no exit." He turned to Elsa and frowned. "It looks like we have to make a stand here."

"They aren't inside yet; let's keep looking. Maybe there's another way out," she reasoned. The men all nodded and began searching for any type of exit.

One of the men started sniffing suddenly. "Hey, does anyone else smell smoke?" he asked loudly. The rest of the group turned to him, then glanced around; when he looked up, he pointed to the ceiling. "There! They've lit the building on fire!"

It was an old building filled with dust and bags of grain, and it caught quickly. Elsa turned her ice magic on the flames, trying to douse them, but they spread too fast. "To the back! Maybe we can break through the wall!" John shouted as the roar of the flames grew louder. They ran to the back of the building and kicked at some of the boards; a few gave, and Karly's men ripped them away. Underneath, they found stone; the outer wall here was completely covered in it. "We're trapped!" 

They huddled together as everything around them began to burn. Elsa created a dome of ice around them, but the heat from the burning dry goods in the warehouse quickly caused it to melt. Finally, they heard the ceiling creak and groan, and burning timbers began to fall around them. Even the wooden floor was on fire. As the smoke and flame filled the air, they heard a loud groan and wood beginning to splinter. 

They all began to anticipate their end. "I'm sorry, Elsa," John apologized. "I failed you, and Nikolaus." With a loud groan and a snap, timbers gave way, and heat rushed past all of them.


	13. Psycho

"Come on, Balthazar," Haakon sneered as he entered the room where he'd been keeping Prince Viktor and Princess Rosalyn. They were now awake and sitting by the wall, though malnourished and dehydrated. "He still hasn't woken up. I'm tired of waiting."

Balthazar rose and stepped between the two hostages and Haakon. "I'm not sure why you want me there. He won't be any more responsive to me," he replied. "Can't you harass him without me? I have a daughter and son in law to take care of. It's the least I can—"

Haakon grabbed Balthazar by the shirt collar and drug him into the hall, slamming the door shut behind them. "I need you there because YOU are going to help me present him with THIS," he growled, pointing to the burned body sprawled on the floor. "This should break him down the rest of the way."

Balthazar knelt next to the body, and noticed right away it was a woman. Her hair had been burnt off, and her eyes had been blackened, but the curves were still there. The second thing he saw was the clasp. He picked it up and studied it; he gasped when he realized it was a wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake. "No," he whispered. Glancing up at Haakon, then back down at her, he muttered, "Is it really her? She is truly dead?"

"Well, she certainly isn't going to get up on her own!" Haakon laughed. "That clasp should be enough proof. What other woman would have stood against us wearing that? We knew she was coming. The important thing," he continued, "is that our last threat is gone. The world is now ours for the taking!" 

Balthazar remained crouched for a few moments, his eyes watering. "So it is true. The Ice Queen has fallen, and the Storm King is powerless." He rose and turned to face Haakon. "You've won, boy. You did what your father never could. Congratulations." His face did not show the enthusiasm his words conveyed.

The bastard son of Prince Hans smirked at the half-hearted praise. "Well, that's the best I can expect from you," he replied. Turning, he gestured to a pair of guards. "Pick her up and bring her. Come, my friend. We have a mind to destroy." With that, he lead Balthazar and the guards to the room where Nik was chained.

When they arrived, the guard on duty snapped to attention. "Sirs," he said formally, "the prisoner still sleeps. He has not yet regained consciousness, but he still breathes." He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes; the fear of discipline was etched on his face.

"That's of no matter," Haakon replied. "We're here to wake him. You two, leave her here and come in with us, but leave the door open." He opened the door as he said the last and stepped inside, Balthazar on his heels. When the two guards entered, he pointed at the man lying on the floor. "Get him on his feet."

The guards walked to either side of Nik and hauled him to his feet by the arms. He swayed in his unconsciousness; the two men caught him and held him upright. Haakon walked forward and lifted Nik's chin, then backhanded him. His head snapped around, and he groaned. "Wake up, Nikolaus. We need to talk." With an evil smile, he added, "And I have a gift for you."

-

Nik slowly came to after a few more hits from his captor. "A gift?" he muttered. "I wouldn't want any gifts from you. But I'm sure Elsa will have a few for you." He kept his face impassive when Haakon laughed at him; it wasn't too hard, since his bruised and bloodied face hurt whenever he moved any part of it.

"Oh, Nikolaus," his captor sneered, "this gift you'll want. But before that, tell me, have you decided to give yourself to us, and use that beautiful, powerful magic for our cause?" He now stood inches from Nik, and their eyes met. Neither man blinked for several moments; Haakon was the first, and Nik smiled.

"It's gone, Haakon," he grinned. "I told you that. You can't make me use what I don't have." Haakon glared at him, and drew back as if to hit him again. Nik closed his eyes and braced for it, but the blow never came. Instead, he heard laughter. When he opened his eyes, he saw Balthazar smiling sadly, and Haakon laughing loudly. He didn't bother to ask why.

"Well, then I guess we have nothing to fear," Haakon said through his laughter. When he finally calmed, he glanced at the guards. "Bring her in." Then he stepped aside and waited for the guards to return. "Enjoy your 'gift,' Nikolaus," he chuckled.

When the guards returned, they dumped the body in front of Nik with a quiet thump. He stared down at it, uncomprehending. When Balthazar stepped forward and tossed the clasp onto the body, Nik frowned. After a moment, he knelt and reached out, running his fingers over the wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake, his chains clinking softly as he moved. "No," he whispered as his eyes roamed the burned body. It was then that he realized it was a woman. "No. It's not possible." His eyes welled with tears, and a few began to slide down his cheeks. 

He glanced up, asking for confirmation wordlessly. Haakon just smiled, but Balthazar nodded solemnly. Nik lowered his eyes and began to weep. "Oh, Elsa," he whispered. "Elsa, what have I done?" 

Haakon laughed again when he heard Nik speak. "You killed her, you fool!" he laughed gleefully. "She came to rescue you, and she DIED! My men might have spared her had you joined us, but now, your wife is dead because of YOU!"

Those words caused something to snap in Nik's mind. Time seemed to stop, and he blinked away tears.

-

He suddenly found himself back in the haze that was his mind. Glancing around, he saw that it was gray now, instead of green. "The drug finally wore off fully," he muttered absently. Looking back to the barrier in front of him, he noticed it was the one that blocked his magic. He could faintly hear howling from the other side.

A moment's hesitation, and he reached out and shoved the barrier open. As it swung and crashed open, he felt his magic surge and swirl around him like a lover's caress. A smile came to his lips as he passed through the barrier, and he watched as every other barrier flew open save one. The gate holding the beast stayed firmly closed. From the other side, he could feel and see its wild-eyed stare. "They killed her?" it asked him slowly, a smile on its face.

Nik lowered his eyes. "They did. They are monsters." He lifted his head again and stared at his own monster, the thing he had once feared. "Far darker monsters than you. And we," he paused, then reached out with a key to the gate he didn't know he possessed, "are going to destroy them all."

"We?" the monster snarled. "You are going to trust me to just sit aside when this is all over?" 

"No," Nik answered, meeting the beast's wild stare. "I expect we are going to die, so it won't matter what you do." He smiled at it then. "But we are going to see just how much we can make them pay for what they have done."

The lock fell open, and Nik stepped back, his arms spread. His monster pushed the gate open and snarled, then charged. Nik caught it mid-jump, and wrapped his arms around it. Together they rode his magic as it rose to the surface, and Nik let out a snarl that would have made even the fiercest predator back down.

-

Nik blinked again, and time began to move once more. His breathing was slow, but he could definitely feel the change; his magic was back, and the monster was ready to pounce. He could hear Haakon moving toward the door, laughing, while Balthazar approached and kneeled in front of him.

"Nikolaus, this is truly your fault," the King of Valsparta said quietly as he laid a hand on Nik's shoulder. "If you had let her go years ag— ackk!"

-

Balthazar's words were suddenly interrupted, and Haakon stopped in his tracks. He heard chains rattling, and Balthazar gasping for breath. When he turned, his jaw dropped open. Nik stood, holding Balthazar off the ground with one arm, his hand clenched tightly around the other's neck, strangling him with one hand. Balthazar struggled to break free while the Storm King's wounds slowly began to heal, his face twisted in rage. A wind began to swirl in the room, blowing dust and dirt around, and a loud, long rumble of thunder could be heard from outside. A small patch of ice had begun to form under his feet, and quickly spread across the floor.

"You," Nik snarled viciously, "tried to hurt her years ago, and would have hurt or killed my son as well. You failed then, and she convinced me to let you live. This time, she is not here to stop me. Your life is MINE!" With that, Nik released ice magic into Balthazar's neck; it quickly froze, turning a translucent blue. Then he grabbed the man's head with both hands and gave a sharp twist, his chains tinkling with every movement. With an eerie, icy crack, Balthazar's neck gave; Nik let go, and the lifeless body crumpled to the ground, the head rolling and coming to a stop facing Haakon.

Haakon looked at the lifeless head where it stared back at him from the floor, then glanced up as Nik stalked toward him slowly as his own face drained of color. Every word the Northman spoke was a snarl. "I faced your father and won," he said slowly. "Now face me and see the monster I NEVER showed him." He hit the end of the chains with a snap, then took a step back. 

Haakon backed towards the door, his face a mask of fear. "What sorcery is this? What ARE you?" He continued to watch as Nik fumed and snarled, and saw the gold flecks flashing in his bluish green eye. "You claimed to have blocked your magic; where is this coming from?"

Nik threw back his head and let out an ear-splitting howl; as he did, the floor and walls coated with ice, and his shackles and chains exploded in a pulse of lightning. Haakon threw up his hands to deflect the hot metal, then turned and ran from the room, leaving the three guards to fend for themselves.

-

The guards backed away and turned to run. They never escaped; Nik threw up a thick wall of ice over the doorway, sealing them inside. He called Mjolnir to him from where it leaned against the wall with a gust of wind, and it pulsed once when his hand grasped the handle. With his free hand, he called in an orb of ice magic. "All who stand in front of me...will DIE!" he shouted, then released the magic, freezing all three guards. He walked to them, and one by one smashed them to fragments with his hammer.

His ice wall melted with a thought, and he stalked into the hallway, his nostrils flaring as he moved. A few guards approached him; he dispatched them with a combination of a swing of his hammer and magic, stepping over the fallen bodies when he was done. He paused at one doorway and looked inside, where he found a man and a woman cowering against a wall in chains. Seeing no threat, he moved on, and found a stairway up and out of the cells.

As he stalked through the castle, his mind whirled and spun. Memories flashed quickly before his mind's eye, each one fueling his anger, making his fiery rage hotter and hotter. His only thought was to destroy the ones who killed his beloved Elsa, and stop them from taking anyone else.

When he stepped out of the building, he looked up and smiled; massive storm clouds had formed overhead, and it was snowing and sleeting. Lightning struck often, and thunder rolled almost continually. He released more of his magic into the storm, and the temperature plummeted while the winds began to swirl and rip around the castle. A few chunks of the parapets broke free and began to fly on the winds, slamming into other parts of the castle. 

A shout caught his attention, and he turned to see Haakon standing at the head of most of the garrison. "Nikolaus! You will meet your end here!" the bastard son shouted over the roar of the storm. "I have an entire army! You are just one man! You cannot win!" 

Nik smiled, and when he spoke his voice came from all directions; he was speaking through his magic and the storm. "I am the monster you made me!" he shouted. "I will destroy you, your men, and this castle! I AM THE STORM KING! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" With that, he charged Mjolnir with a large blast of lightning and raised it high. When he brought it down and slammed it into the flagstones, a wave of lightning fanned out in front of him, and men in the first few rows shrieked and fell. Nik stood again and stalked toward them, and the storm grew ever stronger.

-

Miles out to sea, Captain Pollox waited on the deck of the _Medusa_ for the sign from his former Queen. It was a simple enough sign: a tall bolt of lightning, striking just once. It would be impossible to miss, so long as a member of his crew was watching.

A sudden wind snapped the sails and sent tremors through the entire ship. Pollox looked around, and his eyes locked on the massive storm clouds rapidly forming over what could only be the main port of Valsparta. The clouds expanded quickly, and soon blotted out the sky over his ship, bringing with them a sudden plummet of temperature. His stomach sank; for the third time in his life, he feared this storm might claim him and his crew. "Oh, my King and Queen," he muttered. "What have they unleashed from you two?"

He turned to his crew and shouted orders quickly. "Button down the hatches! On the double! And non-essential crew, get yourselves below decks!" Then he stepped over to the wheel and gave it a hard crank; he needed to keep the _Medusa_ pointed into the rapidly growing waves, or they wouldn't be here for Elsa when she sent the signal...if she ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare note from me here: this chapter was...interesting...to write. And if I had to describe it with a song: Circus for a Psycho, by Skillet. It fits. All too well.


	14. Bodies

Haakon stood for a moment, disbelief clear on his face, as the storm tore at them all. Finally, he shook his head and shouted at the men. "Attack him! All of you, charge! Overcome him with strength and numbers!" Most of the men responded to his call and charged, though a few broke rank and tried to run. Weapons flashed, and men shouted battle cries as they ran toward the lone man.

Nik paused and brought both ice and storm magic to his hands and Mjolnir. When men came close enough, he unleashed the magic in a wide, arcing wave, ice followed by lightning. More men froze, then shattered when hit with the lightning. Some men came within weapon distance, and he fought them directly; the first man who got too close was greeted by an upward swing from Mjolnir, and his head snapped back as his body flew away. The next was caught by the return swing; Nik had charged his hammer with lightning, and the blast released as it connected with the man's chest, leaving a smoking hole in the armor of the body that fell. Several men around him also felt the jolt of lightning.

Still more men pressed forward, hoping to overcome him with sheer numbers. Nik held his ground, spinning and whirling from opponent to opponent, feeling the impacts of his hammer against weapons, armor, and bodies. He let out a snarl with each swing, and after every few opponents he would toss his head back and let out a howl. Then he returned to the fight, battering away any blows directed at himself and dispatching the person who tried to give it.

A pair of men came at him together, one with a spear, one with a sword. Nik parried the sword and deflected it into the spear, snapping the shaft. He reached out and grabbed the swordsman's helm, releasing ice into him, and the man fell away partway through his scream. The spearman tried to back away, but a sudden bolt of lightning from the sky ended his life. Nik turned away to meet another attack as the body fell lifeless and smoking to the ground.

As the battle raged, bodies piled around Nik, and the flagstones grew slick with blood. He never once slipped or lost his footing; the ice magic kept him from doing so. Men continued to advance on his position, and he continued to fight every one of them. He called down several blasts of lightning from the storm, and watched as still more men flew into the air or fell over from the impacts. Some strikes went wild, hitting the walls of the castle. The stone knocked loose from those strikes was immediately sucked up by the storm and thrown about, some of it flying to crash into other buildings, more being lifted high into the storm. 

A sudden barrage of crossbow bolts flew past him, missing by a wide margin due to the wind. Nik spun toward them, watching the five men as they prepared another volley. Undecided about how to handle them, he spun back, Mjolnir outstretched and charged with ice; it crashed into and through three soldiers who tried to rush him. Letting the hammer's momentum carry him, he found himself facing the crossbowmen once again. 

This time, he acted without thought. When they fired, he simply caught the bolts with a gust of wind and turned them back on their owners at a higher velocity. Each one pierced a man, three of them fatally. Seeing that threat neutralized, he turned back to his opponents on the flagstones and swung his hammer, his eyes wild, and snarling in rage.

-

From Haakon's position, he watched Nikolaus fight. He stood in awe at the speed with which the man moved; he was almost a blur, that hammer smashing through opponents while the magic cut through still more. And the man sounded like a wolf, with his snarling and howling. This battle had started with nearly three hundred soldiers facing Nikolaus. He had already defeated at least fifty, and showed no sign of slowing down.

A loud crack followed by the sound of stone ripping apart made Haakon turn around. The wall behind him split and fell, and the dust was immediately swept away by the wind. As the hole in the wall took shape, he realized how dire his situation was. He saw what looked like some of his men entering the hole, and cursed them for cowards. Turning back to the one-sided battle, he yelled for General Aspers. "Aspers! We must stop him!" He made his way toward the garrison and the General, fighting against the wind and hoping to find a strategy to stop the raging Northman.

Aspers had been watching the battle unfold from the garrison doorway. Now he stood tall and faced Haakon. "It would be foolish to send more men at him," he told the younger man. "He'll just bat them away like flies. He wants us, and especially you. We must engage him personally, and challenge him to fight without magic." He paused to let his words sink in. "It's our only chance."

Haakon frowned as he considered what was said, then nodded. "It seems possible. Let's go, General. Grab your weapon." When the General was prepared, they strode out to the field side by side. "Men! Fall back! Disengage and fall back!" he ordered as they approached, his sword out and ready.

-

A final soldier had been unlucky enough to still be too close to Nik, and he drove the man to the ground with a final crushing blow. Looking around, he saw the men pulling back, and he gave a bloodthirsty smile. "What's the matter? Are you all SCARED of one man? Come on!" he shouted at his opponents.

"I ordered them to fall back, Nikolaus," Haakon said as he walked toward the former King, sword in hand. Nik spun to face him, Mjolnir raised defensively. "Draw back your storm. We need to talk." Aspers nodded from beside him, his sword drawn as well.

Nik hesitated, then settled the winds around the three of them; he let the storm continue to rage over the rest of the kingdom. "There are no words you can say to bring me to your side, Haakon," he growled. "So whatever last words you have, say them now." Magic pulsed in his free hand, ready for an immediate release. If either man attacked, he would not hesitate. Both of his enemies would die.

Haakon lowered his sword and smiled. "I wouldn't think of trying, Nikolaus," he told his opponent. "Instead, we have come to strike a bargain. Stop this storm and face the two of us without magic. If you win, you walk out of here free. If we defeat you, your death will be quick." He smiled at Nik, his face showing his confidence. But Nik could see the uncertainty in his eyes, and the monster could smell the fear.

Nik barely hesitated. "I accept your challenge," he answered quickly. "Let us finish this, here and now." The storm ceased suddenly, and the sun shone brightly, glinting off the snow and sleet covered surfaces, as the temperature slowly began to rise once more. "Be warned, I am not easy to dispose of, as your father once found out."

"Then it's a good thing I am not my father," Haakon replied, dropping into a fighting stance. Beside him, Aspers did the same. "I do not underestimate my foes as he did." Without giving Nik another moment to prepare, Haakon sprung forward, immediately on the attack. He circled around, trying to push Nik between himself and Aspers and end the battle quickly.

Nik fell into a defensive stance, and parried every swing his opponent made. Just before Aspers left his sight, he jumped away, forcing the two men next to one another again. As he danced away from their combined strikes, he stepped on something. A quick glance told him it was a short sword; with a quick flick of his boot, it popped into the air and he caught it deftly, swinging it to meet Aspers' next strike while shoving aside another one from Haakon with Mjolnir. 

The two men began to push Nik back across the courtyard. He circled, and for a moment had only one opponent in front of him; he pushed hard, swinging both weapons, and made some progress. A moment later, he was back on the defensive as the two men once again moved side by side. 

They danced like this for some time before Nik, in his rage, launched himself at both men, stepping between them and attacking both at once. He swept Aspers off his feet with Mjolnir, and slashed at Haakon with the sword. That attack missed, and a quick kick from Haakon sent him stumbling between a pair of wagons. Nik turned in time to block another attack from Haakon, and found himself pushed back with little room to maneuver. 

Seeing little choice, he tossed the sword into the air and swung hard at his opponent with the hammer. Haakon's sword and his hammer connected, and the sword cracked and shattered. Following with a kick to the knee, Nik was rewarded with a pop and a shriek of pain from the other man. He sent his opponent sprawling with a quick shove, and the sword he had tossed clattered to the ground several feet away. 

A shadow caught Nik's attention, and he spun quickly to find Aspers behind him, sword raised high for a killing blow. Nik started to step back and raise his hammer, when a translucent blue blade suddenly appeared through the other man's chest, covered in blood. Both men stared at the blade for a moment in shock and confusion as blood slowly stained the General's shirt before they met each other's eyes; Aspers dropped his arms slowly and groaned as the blade withdrew, then collapsed in a heap on the ground, where he expired with a final grunt.

Nik stared at the lifeless body for a moment, uncomprehending. He finally looked up, his mismatched eyes meeting their mirror in the woman before him. He felt the urge to snarl and attack, but a thought in his mind gave him pause. *Nik,* came a call in his mind. *Nik, step back from this edge! You are NOT this force of destruction!*

He knew that call, that voice. Memories assaulted him, and the monster he had unleashed was pushed back toward its cage. He lowered Mjolnir and stood a little straighter. "E-Elsa?" he asked slowly. "B-but...but how? They showed me your burnt body. They brought you to me dead." His mind fought the confusion, the darkness in his mind warring with his consciousness.

"No," she answered. "It wasn't me. I escaped the fire when the floor collapsed, sending John and I into a series of tunnels, though we lost everyone with us either to the soldiers or the fire," Elsa explained carefully, slowly, helping him both to understand she was alive and to restrain the monster he had once feared. "The body they brought you had to be Karly, a rogue who died to help me get here." When she saw the light returning to his eyes, she lowered Coldsaber and reached out to him. "Nik, come back to me. It's not too late; you are NOT a monster. I know you aren't...and I love you."

Those three final words threw Nik's monster back into its cage with a roar and locked it away once more. Nik's breath suddenly came shakily, and he staggered forward. "Oh, Elsa! I thought I'd lost you again! I thought they...they..." he stammered, his voice failing him. Tears streamed down his cheeks in happiness and relief.

Elsa reached out and pulled him to her, shedding her own tears as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Nik. I'm here, and I've got you," she cried softly. "And I'm never letting go." He buried his head in her shoulder and cried; she mirrored him, her breathing becoming as labored as his.

A horse whinnied, making them both turn and look across the decimated courtyard. Haakon had snuck away, despite the blow to his knee, and mounted a horse; Nik and Elsa watched as he galloped out through the massive hole in the castle wall. When he was out of sight, they stepped from between the wagons, and Elsa sheathed Coldsaber. The soldiers around the courtyard all stepped back and lowered their weapons, none of them willing to face the two now standing together.

Nik saw, for the first time with a clear mind, the devastation he had caused. "Dear god. What have I done?" he croaked out, squeezing Elsa's hand. "The monster...I thought it was the only way. I thought you dead, and...and..." he broke down again, and she pulled him into her arms once more.

She stood there consoling him for several minutes. "Nik, you are not a monster, and this was not your fault," she told him. She forced him to meet her mismatched eyes. "Listen to me, Nik. Hear my voice. You are not a monster. They tortured you, and tried to break you. They did NOT succeed, because you're standing here with me now."

Her smile made him return one weakly, and he nodded. "Thank you, _minn elska_. You have always been the one who reminds me of who, and what, I am." He leaned in and kissed her before he spoke again. "I love you, Elsa."

"And I love you, Nik," she replied softly, her smile coming easier.

Their tender moment was interrupted by three individuals approaching. "Lord Nikolaus, Lady Elsa," John called as he led two others to them. "Forgive my absence. I entered the cells when Haakon fled, to look for more prisoners." He stepped aside and gestured to the man and woman behind him. "I present Prince Viktor and Crown Princess Rosalyn of Valsparta. With the...passing...of her father, Balthazar, they are now the rulers here."

Nik stepped forward, when he recognized them. "Your Highnesses," he bowed, "my apologies for not freeing you earlier. I was...not myself, and not thinking clearly. And Princess Rosalyn, I beg your forgiveness; your father and I had our disagreements, but I regret that my actions during my...unstable...state caused his death."

Viktor nodded, but it was Rosalyn who spoke. "Lord Nikolaus, I do not hold you accountable for your actions," she answered, her tone forgiving. "Haakon held my father's loyalty through our imprisonment; we were also administered the drug they gave you. I understand all too well its effects. As for my father," she paused, weighing her words, "he was an ass, and tried to influence my husband. He was never happy with what he had, and always wanted more. I loved him, but he will not be sorely missed." A murmur of agreement went up around the courtyard before she continued. "As for the damage to our castle, I have a proposition for your son and King; resume trade with Valsparta, and the cost of the damage will be forgiven."

Nik and Elsa glanced to one another quickly. After a quick, silent exchange, they looked back to Rosalyn and bowed. "We will relay your proposition to King Alek, Your Highness," Nik answered for them. "I believe that, given the circumstances, he will agree to mutually beneficial terms."

"Princess Rosalyn," Elsa spoke up, bowing again. "If it would please Your Highness, there is a ship waiting off your coast to return us to Arendelle. Would it be possible to either grant us passage to it, or to send for it directly?" 

Rosalyn nodded. "We will give you passage to it. I must ask that you leave with all haste; we have much work to do here to expunge the scourge that was the Uprising. It will be easier with your influence out of the way." She looked pointedly at Nik. "We do not need your bloodlust in our hunt for Haakon."

"We understand, Your Highness," Elsa replied. "We will leave immediately." Nik turned and lifted Mjolnir, securing it in its holder. Then he took Elsa's hand, and the two of them walked out of the castle and toward the docks, John following closely behind.


	15. Last Hurrah

Nik and Elsa sat in Captain Pollox's office, having transferred over to the _Medusa_ from a Valspartian merchant ship the day before. The Captain had tried to welcome them aboard, but Nik had been in no condition for conversations, and Elsa had decided to stay with him. Now, though, they were seated in the Captain's office, deep in conversation.

"The Americas? You drifted that far before you managed to find land?" Nik asked, incredulous. "That had to have been a horrible trip. I've heard that with an undamaged ship that can take longer than a month."

"Indeed, Nik," Karl replied. He frowned again, not for the first time during this conversation. "It was difficult keeping the men together, and we nearly perished. Had it not been for a British warship mistaking us for a damaged merchant ship, we probably would never have made it back across the ocean. But, they offered us all the parts they could spare, and it was enough to limp to Spain." The pain of those memories was evident in the man's voice, and was clearly written on his face. 

After a moment, his smile returned. "But I was able to barter with a Spanish shipping company for repairs. Once they saw what this ship would be capable of, they were highly interested. They fixed us right up and put us to work carrying highly valuable shipments and escorting their fleet against pirates, though we didn't run into any until after we'd repaid our debt. We finally met some not long ago, flying flags with crossed bones and swords. We gave them a good thrashing, then outran them," he finished with a chuckle.

"Crossed bones and swords?" Nik asked hesitantly. When Karl nodded, he continued. "Those were Orek's ships. He came to Arendelle not long ago and laid waste to it, trying to wipe out our family." He shuddered for a moment, then finished filling in the captain. "He still lives in prison, but his entire fleet has been destroyed, thanks to our son and niece."

Karl sat with an amazed look on his face for a moment before he nodded once. "Well then, they did the high seas a great favor. This Orek was a scourge, and caused trouble for many acquaintances of mine." He paused for a moment, a pained look on his face. "Some will be sorely missed."

Elsa smiled gently at Captain Pollox. "Well, Karl, it's just wonderful to know you and your crew didn't perish as we had feared," she reminded him again. "When we reach Arendelle, we will explain everything to Alek. I'm sure he won't pursue any action against you, especially given your actions over the last few days. Fear can be a very motivating feeling, but you've proven you are still loyal to your kingdom." 

Karl smiled and nodded. "Thank you, M'lady. I can't thank you—" he began, just before a noise from outside interrupted him.

His first mate threw open the door without knocking. "Captain! There's a ship approaching, and it doesn't look friendly," the man informed them, a worried expression on his face. "It's flying the old Duke of Weselton's colors, not the current ones." He stood straight when he finished, awaiting orders from his Captain.

The three seated at the desk exchanged a glance, then rose as one. Nik strapped on Mjolnir, then followed Elsa and Karl out of the room and up to the command deck. *This could be a problem,* he sent to Elsa. *Who would fly those colors anymore? Since Henry became Duke, he has made sure to eliminate all reminders of the previous Dukes.*

She mentally shrugged to him. *It doesn't make sense to me. The only ones who would have resisted would have been...wait. You don't think?* she asked, then looked over her shoulder at him, sending him an image of the Duke who stood with Hans years ago.

His eyes widened at the image. *I didn't think he would still be alive,* he replied. *Perhaps a grandson, though. Henry mentioned that his son was tried and sentenced to death for his actions against the people.* 

When they reached the command deck, Karl raised his spyglass. "Sure enough, that's the old Weselton colors. I haven't seen anyone fly those in at least a year," he explained. "I'd heard the new Duke had all the old colors burnt when they created the new ones. This isn't an official ship." He turned then to Nik and Elsa. "My guess would be a rogue vessel. I can't be certain, however. It appears to be named the _Duke's Revenge_." His expression was one of concern, almost pleading for direction from his old King and Queen.

"It's your ship, Captain," Nik reminded him. "If you believe that ship is a threat, take all necessary precautions." He looked over at Elsa and smiled. "I will do whatever it takes to protect my wife." That earned a smile from her, and she reached out and entwined her fingers with his. 

Karl nodded, then turned to his crew. "Prepare the lower cannons! But don't open the hatches until ordered!" he commanded. "We aren't yet sure if this is friend or foe!" Then he turned to his first mate. "Arm the deck crew. Short swords and rapiers only. We need to be ready in case they attempt to board. I will NOT risk their lives," he said as he indicated Nik and Elsa. "We defend them to the death, understand?" The other man nodded and clamored down the steps, calling a few men to assist him in arming the crew.

Minutes passed, and they all watched the other ship approach. Karl kept a close eye on it through his spyglass, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Finally he spoke up. "There's not enough men aboard," he commented quietly.

Nik looked at him quizzically. "Not enough men? What do you mean, Captain?" He reached back as he spoke, nervously touching Mjolnir's handle, then reached out for Elsa. 

Without lowering his spyglass, Karl explained. "A ship that size needs a lot more men on the deck than are visible. There are only two men on the command deck, and maybe six on the main deck that I can see." He lowered the glass then and looked to Nik. "One of the men on the command deck is wearing a Duke's uniform." 

Nik looked puzzled for a moment, then held out his hand. "May I borrow that, Captain?" he asked politely. When Karl handed it over, he raised it up and looked over the other ship. "That's not Henry. I don't know who it is, but it ISN'T Henry." He kept looking over the ship, searching for anything. 

When the ship was almost alongside them on the port side, Elsa grabbed his arm hard. Nik lowered the spyglass and glanced at her, noticing she had Coldsaber in her hand and was pointing at something. He followed to where she pointed, and his blood ran cold; that red hair, barely visible above the railing, was unmistakeable. "Haakon," he whispered, ice forming on the spyglass. To Karl, he spoke a bit louder. "They're going to attack. We need to strike first and pull away."

Karl didn't ask questions of his old King. "Hard to starboard! Open the lower cannon hatches and prepare to fire!" he shouted loudly. The crew sprung into action quickly, and the _Medusa_ began to swing away from the other warship. When it appeared they wouldn't move away fast enough, he shouted one more order. "Prepare to repel boarders!"

Nik had Mjolnir in his hand in an instant. He withheld his storm magic; lightning wouldn't agree with the cannons' gunpowder. Ice, however, would work quite nicely. Beside him, he saw Elsa fully form Coldsaber's ice blade. He nodded to her, and they stood side by side, prepared for the worst.

They heard shouts from the _Revenge_ , and watched as men began swinging across on ropes. At least two dozen men landed on the deck, immediately engaging the deck crew. Karl leaned into the tube that he used to relay orders below decks and shouted into it. "Aim and fire all lower port cannons!" Then he turned his attention back to the deck, moving to the staircase and drawing his sword.

Thirty cannons roared from the _Medusa_ just as twenty answered from the _Revenge_. At this range, neither ship could miss, and every round impacted somewhere. Chunks of wood flew everywhere, and some sections of railing disappeared from the _Medusa_. The _Revenge_ faired far worse, as half again as many shots peppered it than it fired. Several shots from the _Medusa_ had been aimed below the waterline, and the rest targeted the deck. The railings disappeared, and men flew through the air as the deck exploded underneath them.

No one on the _Medusa_ could take the time to celebrate, however. The deck crew was fully engaged, and as the two ships moved apart, some of the rest of the crew came topside to assist. "Put some distance between us!" Captain Pollox shouted over the ring of steel coming off the deck as he cut down the first man to try to top the stairs. A quick kick sent the man tumbling to the deck, and the Captain turned to check on his passengers. "Nik! Elsa! Look out!"

Four men dropped to the deck in front of them, causing them to take a step back. One wore a light green cloak. Another smiled, and his green eyes twinkled as the wind ruffled his red hair. "Greetings, Nikolaus, Elsa. We have some unfinished business." With that, Haakon, Roland, and the two others charged, cutting down the man at the wheel as they did.

Nik blocked Haakon, catching the red haired man's sword with Mjolnir's handle, and pushed him back. Then he spun low and swept Roland off his feet, causing the man to crash to the deck. Nik used his momentum to turn back around, and he stood just in time to meet another swing from Haakon. Blade met hammer over and over, and Nik slowly began pushing Haakon back. Finally, with a hard swing, Nik caught his opponent under the arm and lifted him up, sending the man over the railing and crashing to the main deck below. Without another thought, he spun to face Roland, the man in the light green cloak.

-

Meanwhile, Elsa found herself deflecting strikes from two opponents. They almost had her surrounded, when a battle cry sounded. Karl crashed into one of the men, driving him to the deck and sending his sword skittering away. The Captain rolled to his feet, his sword in front of him as the other man struggled to rise. The man lunged for his sword, and Karl lashed out with a vicious kick to the man's ribs.

The man managed to roll to his feet, sword back in hand, but being injured, didn't stand much of a chance. Karl charged, and with a flurry of strikes finished his opponent off quickly. Then he turned, preparing to help whoever needed it.

Elsa's opponent had pushed her back close to the railing. He was much bigger and stronger than her, and she almost fell or lost Coldsaber a few times. When the man paused and smiled viciously at her, she glanced over her shoulder, noticing the vast expanse of water behind her. An idea quickly formed in her mind, and she turned back to her opponent. When he charged her again, she created a patch of ice on the deck and pushed herself to the side. The big man, caught off guard, cried out as he slid into and over the railing, falling into the water below.

Down on the main deck, the crew of the Medusa were fairing well. Most of the boarders had been driven over the side or slain, and the few remaining were cornered. A few words from the first mate convinced them to throw down their weapons and surrender. Before they could be chained, a scream rolled across the deck, and all eyes turned to the command deck to see where it came from.

-

Nik stood in the center of the command deck, Mjolnir held menacingly in his right hand. His opponent, Roland, lay by the railing with a shattered leg and arm, unconscious from blood loss. Karl was sprawled on the deck, unconscious from a blow to the head. Haakon stood facing Nik, a knife at Elsa's neck. It was pressing in slightly, and a bead of blood welled around the tip.

"Release her, Haakon!" Nik roared. "Release her and face me, you coward!" He took a step forward, and instantly froze when Haakon twisted the knife, making Elsa scream again.

"Coward? Me?" he asked with a sneer. "No, Nikolaus, I'm not a coward. I'm just making sure I win!" He smiled as he gripped Elsa harder. "You see, to kill me, you have to go through her. Or you surrender, I kill you, then her anyway. No matter what, you lose!" Glancing down at the woman in his grip, he added, "Oh, and don't get any ideas. I feel ice, or any other magic, and this knife goes through your throat."

Nik lowered Mjolnir slightly. "What do you want, Haakon?" he asked in a quieter voice. "Why are you so obsessed with us? Your father was a criminal and a monster. He was never satisfied with—"

"You lie!" The green eyed man bellowed, silencing Nik. "My father was an incredible man! He was born to be a King! But at every turn he was denied!" His anguish began to show, and a tear slid down his cheek. He gave Elsa's arm a twist, and she cried out yet again. "This bitch and her sister denied him the throne that should have been his! And you murdered him in cold blood!"

Nik lowered his hammer to the deck and let go of it. "Yes. I killed him. He attacked my family, and injured Elsa," he explained to the distraught man. "I took a blood oath to avenge my family. And so when he was about to execute my wife and her sister, I killed him." He glanced over Haakon's shoulder, then met the other man's eyes and smiled. "And I would do it again."

Haakon screamed profanities at Nik, and drew back his blade to thrust it into Elsa's neck. Just as he did, cannons roared, and the deck behind them exploded as a few shots hit. Elsa was thrown toward Nik, and he caught her in midair; Haakon was launched toward the back of the ship, where he landed on top of one of his dead comrades. Panting, he rolled off the body and leaned against the railing.

Everyone's eyes turned to the red haired man where he sat. Karl had been shaken awake by the blast and sat staring at the man, but it was a gasp from Elsa that made Haakon glance down; he saw the handle of his knife protruding from his own chest. His shirt began to stain red as his blood flowed freely, and he looked back up to them. He tried to work his mouth, but no words would come. Finally, a single word escaped his lips: "Damn." Then his eyes glassed over, and he breathed his last, his head rolling back against the railing with a soft thump.

A shout from across the water caught their attention. Karl, Nik, and Elsa ran to what was left of the starboard railing and focused on the _Revenge_ , listening. From across the waves, they heard a voice shouting demands.

"Captain of the _Medusa_! I am Ronald, rightful Duke of Weselton!" the man shouted. "Drop sails and surrender Nikolaus and Elsa, or prepare to meet your doom! We will not hesitate to fire again!" More commands could be heard, and Karl saw men running about, preparing to reload cannons.

"Ex Oh!" the Captain of the _Medusa_ shouted. When the other man acknowledged and approached from the main deck, he continued. "Are the starboard cannons ready?"

The first mate nodded. "Indeed sir! I took the liberty; all fifty-five starboard cannons are ready to aim and fire. Most of the port ones and all bow cannons should be as well!" A look of understanding crossed the man's face as he figured out what his Captain was about to do.

Karl moved to the wheel. "Get every cannon ready! That ship is our target; leave nothing but splinters!" He swung the wheel, turning them toward the _Revenge_ , and closing the distance rapidly. As they neared her, he issued more commands. "Aim starboard cannons and prepare to fire!"

They were almost in firing range when the _Revenge_ began turning toward them, bringing her own cannons to bear. Nik pulled Elsa close and held her, bracing both of them for the impending exchange. He watched men scurry about on the Revenge, and began to worry that the _Medusa_ might be boarded again.

"And...FIRE!" came Captain Pollox's sudden command. Fifty-five cannons reported, sending tremors throughout the _Medusa_ as the shots left her in quick succession. Sections of the deck and hull of the _Revenge_ exploded, sending debris and men flying. Their main mast also took a direct hit, and it toppled slowly into the water. Karl swung the wheel and began to bring the _Medusa_ about, but not before their opponents returned fire.

A single shouted command was heard from the _Revenge_ , and her twenty deck cannons reported. "Brace for impact!" Karl shouted, just before half the rounds impacted the hull of the _Medusa_. The ship shook as rounds ripped into her, but she held together. When the bow cannons were pointed at the _Revenge_ , he shouted again. "Aim and fire bow cannons!" 

Twelve more cannons reported, and more explosions could be seen on the _Revenge_. That ship was taking a beating, but it was managing to hold together. Nik was impressed; for a privateer's ship, it was taking the assault well. The _Medusa_ , however, could take much more, as she was designed for war.

Karl swung the wheel again to bring their port cannons to bear. "Prepare all port cannons!" he shouted as the men scurried about, rushing to adjust the aim of the cannons. This next volley, if aimed right, would finish off the _Revenge_ and send her to the bottom.

Just before he could issue the order, the _Revenge_ fired her lower cannons. All twenty rounds rushed toward the _Medusa_ , and most of them hit hard. One struck a cannon, ripping it from its mountings and tilting it down. The impact set off the powder, and it went off, ripping a hole through the deck of the ship. Karl watched as his ship took damage from the inside, then snarled his command. "FIRE ALL PORT CANNONS!" he roared, and the cannons responded almost immediately. 

Across the waves, the side of the _Revenge_ exploded again, and large chunks of it began separating from the hull. Fires could be seen igniting and spreading quickly. Men jumped over the side and into the water; most were overboard before the first explosions went off. Within seconds, every keg of powder on board the _Revenge_ had exploded, and nothing was left of the ship but a few burning timbers. 

Karl watched the other ship for a few moments before turning to Nik and Elsa. "Your Majesties...pardon me, old habit," he apologized when he noted their surprised expressions. "We should look for survivors. I may not have brig space for all of them, but I certainly have enough irons."

Nik nodded in agreement. "Go ahead, Captain Pollox. We can't leave these men this far from land. Bring them aboard. We will decide their fate in Arendelle." With that, he took Elsa's hand and lead her down to their cabin, one of the few rooms that somehow hadn't taken any damage. Once there, he held her tight; this battle, like so many others, had shaken them both badly.

-

Of the crew of the _Revenge_ , the _Medusa_ recovered only fifteen, in addition to those few who had surrendered after the boarding. Conspicuously missing from those numbers was the man who wore the uniform of a Duke, Ronald; the last any of the crew had seen, he had been standing on the command deck of the _Revenge_ with her captain, just before cannon fire from the _Medusa_ turned it to splinters.

Of the survivors pulled from the wreckage, only two refused to submit to their arrest; those two men were older, and insisted they were sworn to the legitimate Duke of Weselton. When informed that Ronald was no longer living, they still refused to join the crew, but willingly entered the brig, sullen looks upon their sideburned faces.


	16. Home

Nik stood in the bow of the _Medusa_ as Arendelle grew larger before them. The sea air surrounded him, and he breathed it in deeply. "I never thought I'd be so glad to go home," he commented as Elsa approached and slid her arms around his waist. "I don't know that I want to go abroad again for a while."

She giggled into his shoulder. "Believe me, I share that sentiment," she replied. "Our first vacation, and it turned into an absolute nightmare." She slid around in front of him and looked up with a smile. "But we made it through together, despite everything."

He nodded, then leaned down and kissed her, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "Indeed we did." A frown crossed his lips, and he lowered his head to her shoulder, holding her tightly. "What happened in Valsparta," he began, his breath catching, "was worse than anything I've ever done. I WAS the monster for a while." He lifted his head and smiled at her, his eyes filled with tears. "And you saved me. You always save me."

Elsa pulled him close, cradling his head against her shoulder. "And I always will, my love," she answered. "I always will, just like you always save me."

"Ahem," Captain Pollox's voice interrupted them. "I'm sorry to intrude, but we'll be docking in minutes. King...I'm sorry, Lord Nikolaus, Lady Elsa, could you possibly...convince...King Aleksander not to have me arrested for theft?" he asked cautiously. "This is, after all, still an Arendelle and Northern Alliance vessel, despite how long we've been away."

Nik turned to the man and smiled. "Captain Pollox, after your actions to protect Elsa and I, I doubt that will be an issue. You have proven that you are still a loyal man of the North, and that loyalty means more than any apology ever could. Besides," he added belatedly, "what happened to drive you away was beyond your control, and to not return immediately is understandable. The ship needed proper repairs as soon as possible." He smiled to reassure the Captain, and extended his hand; the Captain readily shook it. "Thank you for your service and help, Karl."

Pollox nodded gratefully. "In that case, I recommend you two make ready. We dock in five minutes." With that, he turned and headed to the command deck to issue commands to dock the ship.

Nik turned to Elsa, the excitement, relief, and worry mixing in his features. "Well, here we go." He clutched her hand, and they turned back to watch as the docks approached. When they looked hard enough, they could see their family waiting for them.

Minutes later, the _Medusa_ was docked and the gangplank lowered. Nik and Elsa were the first off the ship, followed by both John and Captain Pollox. They walked as a group to where the dock met land, where Alek, Anna, Kristoff, and the rest of the family stood waiting. Ida ran to her grandparents, who scooped her up and held her between them, shedding tears of joy. 

When they finally regained their composure, Nik and Elsa put Ida down and turned back to their family. Alek stood stiffly, his arms crossed over his chest. "Mama, Papa," he said formally, his face impassive. He held it for a moment before his mask began to crack; he broke down in tears of joy and rushed to his parents, wrapping his arms around them both tightly. "I was so afraid when I got your letter, Mama," he told them through his sobs. He managed to lift his head and look at them. "I thought we might lose you both. I thought I'd be going to war."

They both hugged him tightly in return. "Never underestimate love, son," Nik replied through his own tears. "Or your mother's determination. Those two things are impossible to stop." He felt Elsa giggle slightly at his statement, but there was no way he was going to deny the truth. 

When they finally pulled apart, the rest of the family came forward to greet them. Anna wrapped her sister in a tight embrace, saying something about if they ever left again she was going to hunt them down. Johan and Aksel had come down from Stonewell, and embraced their brother hard, telling him he wasn't allowed to leave the kingdom without them as escorts ever again. It was a tearful, yet joyous occasion. Even Klara and Alandr had come out to welcome them home.

Throughout the royal family's reunion, John and Captain Pollox stood rigidly at attention. When the family finished greeting one another, Elsa and Nik turned to their companions. "Son," Nik began slowly, "we have a couple people who we'd like to introduce. First, this is John Eastman, formerly of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria's Royal Guard." Nik then turned to Pollox. "And you may remember Captain Karl Pollox, Captain of the _Medusa_ , formerly the _Pirate's Bane_ of the Northern Fleet." He looked to his son, waiting for his words to sink in.

Realization and recognition slowly washed over Alek. "Wait, our lost Captain Pollox?" he asked, staring hard at the man. When Karl nodded, Alek reached out and shook the man's hand. "Welcome back, Captain. And thank you for your assistance in rescuing my father. It is much appreciated. What can I offer you as a reward?"

The Captain bowed and smiled at Alek. "King Aleksander, there are only two things I would ask for as reward. I would very much like to keep myself and my crew out of prison for desertion, and I would also like to keep the _Medusa_ and continue to be a merchant. I find the lifestyle agrees with me." He straightened when Alek frowned, and added quickly, "Of course, if Arendelle and the Northern Alliance ever had need of me, I would always respond. Despite my absence, I am still loyal to my homeland."

Alek thought for a moment, then nodded. "Captain, the circumstances of your disappearance were far beyond your control. I hold no ill will against you or your crew; you are all pardoned of any charges of desertion. If anything, we owe you so much more. As for your ship," he paused, looking over the vessel, "I see no reason you cannot keep it as payment for your services. Were it not for your skillful handling of this ship, my mother may well be sitting beside my father in some dark cell, or suffering a worse fate." He smiled and turned back to the Captain. "I see she's a little worse for wear. We'll have a shipwright team come out and make proper repairs in the next few days."

Pollox bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, you are wise and fair beyond measure, much as your father and mother before you," he complimented. "I humbly thank you for your generosity. I will forever be but a message away. I have long wanted to return home; I will establish our home port here in Arendelle, which will put the _Medusa_ in these waters all the more often."

Alek nodded his acceptance, then turned to John. "John, is it?" he asked politely. When John nodded, he continued. "I'm sure my parents have both said so several times, but from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for helping bring my parents home." He held out his hand, and John shook it quickly. "Is there anything Arendelle and the Northern Alliance can offer you for your aid?"

John bowed slightly. "Your Majesty, I was Captain of the Queen's Guard in England. She allowed me to join the Lady Elsa on her quest, and I would like to send word that we were successful." He met Alek's stare and smiled. "But I cannot return to England after seeing all that I have. No one would believe my stories, and I have no family to return to anyway." With that, he drew his sword and knelt, offering it to Alek. "In light of that, I offer myself and my sword to your service, King Aleksander. Accepting me and giving me a new place to call home would be all that I could ever ask for."

"Rise, my friend," Alek told the Englishman. When John stood, he smiled and nodded. "I believe I can make use of a man with your skills. We will find you a place here, do not fear. Welcome to the kingdom." He nodded to the man, then turned back to his parents. "We didn't have time to plan a large celebration for your return, but word has already been spread; there will be a party in the castle courtyard tonight for you both. We are all very glad to have you home safe."

Nik and Elsa exchanged a glance, then smiled at their son. "It really isn't necessary," Elsa told him. "But if you're going to insist, then I suppose we don't have much choice, do we?" When Alek nodded, she smiled. "Well, in that case, we'd best head in and get cleaned up. The rest of Arendelle won't want to see us like this," she indicated their salt-stained clothes, dirty from the voyage.

The entire family had a laugh at that, and Alek stepped aside, gesturing toward the castle. "Please, Mama, Papa, I'd be honored if you would lead us inside." He smiled broadly, and the two of them couldn't help but think he had something else planned. Smiling and nodding, however, they obliged him.

When they entered the main square of the city, Nik and Elsa heard clapping. As the volume increased, cheers started coming as well. Glancing around, they saw the citizens of Arendelle stepping out of homes and shops to line the streets and leaning out from upper story windows. Every man, woman, and child present smiled, clapped, and cheered for their return. As they made their way to the castle, Nik and Elsa smiled and waved in return; it humbled them greatly to be received in such a manner, and to be reminded of just how much the kingdom still loved them.

-

Alek, Klara, and Anna had outdone themselves for such a short-notice party. The entire city had pitched in, hanging decorations and stringing lights in record time. The cooks and bakers had dropped all other work to provide food for the party, and drinks were brought out from the castle stores. The courtyard was packed, and a music group was filling the air with their sounds, ranging from waltzes to more upbeat numbers, and everything in between.

Nik and Elsa danced together for most songs, and their hands were almost always entwined, but as the guests of honor, everyone wanted to give their regards. At one point, however, Anna stole Elsa away, and Alek joined his father. The two men stood silently on the sidelines for a while, watching the party, before either of them spoke.

It was Alek who broke the silence. "Papa," he began hesitantly, "I just wanted to tell you I'm here to listen if you need it. I know what it's like to be held captive; I've been there twice." They both looked at one another, and each man could see the pain in the other's eyes. "Though I can't imagine what the torture was like. I won't pry, Papa, but if you ever want to talk, I'm always here."

Nik smiled weakly, his eyes wet. "Thank you, son. I appreciate it." He looked back out at the crowd, and watched as Elsa and Anna joined in a lively group dance. Alek started a bit when he began to speak again. "It was one of the most horrifying things I've ever experienced. Whatever that...stuff...was that they injected me with, I wouldn't use it on my worst enemy. I was fortunate. Haakon said they used it on many other people, and only two survived; he claimed those two could no longer function as people. I learned later that he gave the Crown Princess of Valsparta and her husband a dose as well.

"And then there was knowing your mother could feel everything I could," he continued. His eyes met Elsa's as she danced, and he saw her empathetic expression; she knew he was talking about what happened, though he encouraged her to keep dancing. "I tried to get her to stay away, and I somehow blocked my own magic. Yes, somehow it was possible, though I don't remember exactly how. I may have been hallucinating when I did it," he said to Alek's astonished stare. "Anyway, the drug became much more powerful to me after that, and I was out for days. But when they brought a body before me, claiming it was Elsa's...I just...it was the last straw. I snapped, and caused so much damage..."

He trailed off, and Alek turned and embraced him. Nik stood still for a moment, crying quietly before he returned it. "It wasn't your fault, Papa," Alek consoled him. "They had put you through so much, and it's amazing you made it through. They pushed you to a dark place, and you made it back, even if it took Mama to do it. You will NEVER be what you fear."

Nik pulled back and smiled at his son. "Thank you, Alek. I'm glad you all believe in me so much. It makes it easier to believe that myself." He paused for a moment, then smiled and released his boy. "Your mother would like to dance with you. Go. I'll be fine." He pushed Alek toward the dance floor, then watched as they began to dance. His heart lightened, and he knew things were going to get better. He just needed time.

*And I'll be beside you for all of it,* came Elsa's thought after several minutes. He smiled all the brighter, because he knew she was absolutely right. *Now get out here and dance with me. Frida has stolen Alek away.* With that tone, Nik found his way through the crowd and to her, falling into step with the dance and sweeping her across the floor.

-

By the next spring, the kingdom had yet another reason to celebrate: Princess Ida had a new baby sister. They named her Liv.


	17. Epilogue: In Time

Thirty years later, the peace remained unbroken. Kingdoms avoided war, and the Arendelle Alliance, as it had come to be known, had not been threatened. Times changed, as did leaders; Ida had been Queen for several years now, and took a young man from Karland, Erik, for her King Consort. 

Liv married Henry's son, Daniel, and moved to Weselton. When his father expressed his desire to step down as Duke, the people there asked Daniel to take over; he did so graciously, promising as the new Duke to follow in his father's footsteps and continue working to improve Weselton's standing in the world. Liv stood beside him as Duchess.

But while the Arendelle Alliance was prosperous and at peace, sadness could still be found. In a darkened bedroom in the family wing of Arendelle castle, Alek lay abed, his age threatening to take him into the afterlife. On one side of his bed sat Ida, a sad expression on her face, though she had accepted her father's fate. Liv sat beside her, having come in from Weselton a day before; tears fell freely down her cheeks, as she hadn't seen her papa in over a year, and found it hard to see him like this. 

On the other side of the bed, indeed, the darker side of the room, two figures stood, their faces hidden by the black, hooded capes they wore. Their faces, if they'd been seen, were both grim; they had been fearing this day for years, more so than any others that had already passed except one. They knelt next to the bed as one, and a woman's hand reached out to take Alek's. "It's almost time, isn't it?" the hand's owner asked softly.

Alek's eyes opened slightly, and he turned his head toward her. "Yes," he managed after a ragged breath. "I can feel it. I won't be here much longer. But it's okay. I've had a long, happy life with all of you. Now I can go see everyone who has gone before." 

"Papa," Liv almost cried out as she moved to his side and took his other hand, "I love you, Papa. I'll...I'll miss you, more than I ever have." She wiped more tears from her eyes, and Ida moved beside her and hugged her.

"I know you will, little one. But always remember that I am so very proud of you, of both of you," he replied, his voice weakening as he spoke. "You have both done your family proud, and you'll continue to do so, I just know it."

A man's voice came from the other hooded figure. "You've done your family proud as well, Alek. You have been a good son, a good father, and a good man. We will all miss you." His voice was barely a whisper as he finished, and he choked back a sob as he rested his hand over Alek's and the woman's.

"Thank you," Alek answered hoarsely. "That means so much to me, more than you could ever know. I'm glad I was able to make you proud." His hand twitched, his feeble attempt at a squeeze. "Ida, you are a great queen. I know you'll continue to make our people proud, and Erik will support you no matter what. I love you so much, my daughter."

Ida choked back her own sob. "Thank you, Papa," she managed after a moment, wiping away her first tear since they'd gathered there. "I have a great legacy to follow. I'll do my best."

Alek coughed hard a few times, and squeezed his eyes again. "It's time," he whispered. "I love you all." Another sharp intake of breath, and Alek passed away before their eyes. 

The four of them wept silently together, none of them able to find any words.

-

On a hill above Arendelle, two old monument stones no longer stood alone. To one side stood a trio: two stones, with a third, smaller stone beside them. Written on these stones were the following names: Princess Anna Bjorgman, Daughter of Agdar and Idunn; Kristoff Bjorgman, Husband to Princess Anna; and Sven, Faithful Hero of Arendelle. To the other side, several others could be found, including: Princess Klara the Fireheart, Daughter of Anna and Kristoff; her husband Alandr; and Queen Frida, Wife to King Aleksander. A new stone had just been placed that morning, for King Aleksander the Stonebearer, son of Nikolaus and Elsa.

Conspicuously missing, however, were stones for those last two. Two stones still stood in Hartlande for them, though it was widely rumored that it was not their final resting place. Some claimed they were laid to rest in Stonewell, though there was no marker for them there, either.

The ceremony was somber, as could be expected for a gathering of mourners. Few words were uttered by those gathered, though the Bishop delivered a message, both honoring the deceased and praying for his safe passage to the afterlife. Many in the crowd expressed their grief through sobs or outright tears.

At the forefront of those assembled stood six figures. Queen Ida and King Erik stood in the center, dressed in their mourning clothes. To their right, Duke Daniel held Duchess Liv as she cried. To their left, two more stood silently, their faces obscured by the black hooded cloaks they wore. Indeed, all of them that could easily be seen were their entwined hands as they stood side by side.

At the conclusion of the ceremony, the group dispersed slowly, with many coming forward to express their sympathy and condolences to the Queen and her sister. The cloaked pair stood off to the side, a respectful distance away. When the group dispersed, they continued to stand silently, giving the other four time to grieve together.

After a few minutes, Ida and Erik approached, with Liv and Daniel a step behind. "Granpapa, Nana," Ida began softly, "I'm glad you could be here with us. It means the world to us all."

Nik and Elsa glanced around, then lowered their hoods slowly. Their mirrored eyes were ringed with red, the only indication that they'd been crying. They were nearly eighty now, yet their appearance hadn't changed. "There is nowhere else we'd have been, Ida," Nik told her, his voice wavering slightly. "We've been fearing this day for years; we belong with family today more than any other." Beside him, Elsa nodded in agreement, then put an arm around him and pulled herself close; Nik returned the gesture, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Ida smiled as warmly as she could at them for a moment before her expression turned serious. "There's something you should know," she told them quietly, keeping her voice from carrying. "I met with Bulda about a month ago. She told me...well, she told me the magic in our family was going to skip several generations, if it returns at all. The world is changing, and she can't see what magic's place in it will be. If and when it resurfaces, there is a strong possibility it won't be as powerful as it has been recently. The people are also asking for more autonomy, and I believe the kingdom will split into two new countries to avoid a revolt."

Elsa nodded and straightened, meeting her granddaughter's eyes. "Yes, she's told us that as well. She mentioned it had to do with the end of the prophesy," she answered hesitantly. "Why do you bring it up, sweetheart?"

Ida was silent for a moment, apparently considering her next words. When she finally spoke, it wasn't to them. "Erik, can I have it?" 

Erik unclipped the scabbard from his belt, the sword still sheathed in it, and handed it to Ida silently. She took it in both hands and turned back to her grandparents, pulling the sword out some to reveal the blue blade. On the hilt, the wolf's eyes stayed a dull red. "We made a replica to pass down. But Granpapa, Frostbite belongs to you. You and Nana can use it as it should be used. None of us can." She held it out horizontally, resting in her open palms. "I ask that you take the real one with you."

Nik silently studied his granddaughter's eyes for several moments, then looked down at the blade she held. *She really means it,* he sent to Elsa. *She wants us to take it.* He looked down into the eyes that mirrored his own, unsure what to do or say. Elsa shrugged slightly, her thoughts telling him it was his decision to make.

Nik looked back at the blade he'd carried for years, the one that had been used to protect the kingdom for generations. Finally he nodded. "We will take it, and keep it safe. If and when it's needed again, I'll try to make sure it returns." 

He reached out with both hands, one finding the hilt, the other the scabbard. When his hand closed around the hilt, the blade pulsed a brighter blue, and the eyes of the wolf came to life once more, the soft glow returning to them as the blade responded to the magic he carried. 

Elsa felt the surge through their shared thoughts. *I always forget just how much that boosts our magic,* she commented silently to him. *Will you keep Mjolnir?*

Nik slid the blade back into the scabbard slowly as he considered her question. *No. I'll hide it in one of the displays in Stonewell, or perhaps with my brothers' resting places, when we stop on our way home.* To their granddaughter, he said aloud, "We're leaving in the morning. May we stay in the castle tonight?" When she nodded, he continued, "Thank you. You four go ahead, we're going to stay here for a bit longer."

The younger family members turned then and headed for the city. When Nik and Elsa were alone, they stepped up to the markers for Anna and Kristoff. "He's with you now, little sister," Elsa said as an icy tear slid down her cheek. "Take care of him. I wish..." She paused, unable to finish her thought as she choked down a sob. "I miss you, Anna. And I always will. Say hello to Mama and Papa for me." Nik moved beside her and wrapped her in his arms for support.

A gentle breeze came up, whipping their cloaks around for a moment before settling back down. Neither of them summoned it.

-

*We weren't supposed to outlive them all,* Nik sent to her as he prepared for bed. He'd already set Mjolnir against the dresser next to Frostbite, and now tossed his shirt aside as he moved closer to her. He needed to feel her near him, and he knew she could sense it.

*I know. But what can we do?* Elsa asked as she pulled her brush a final time through her hair, then turned to look at him. *It's sad, really, that we've watched so many go before us. But,* she paused as she rose and closed the distance between them, her arms wrapping around him, *we will always have each other. That will help.*

Nik lowered his head as he pulled her close, his forehead resting against hers. *Yes, _minn elska_. It will help. And as long as we remember them, and keep them in our hearts, they'll live with us forever.* He shuddered a bit as he took a breath, then lifted her off the floor. *Come, let's go to bed.*

He set her down on the bed, then climbed in with her. Exhaustion pushed them both into slumber almost immediately after they curled up to one another. But it wouldn't be a dreamless sleep.

-

Nik opened his eyes when he felt the breeze swirl around him, and found himself standing on the edge of a cliff. He looked in both directions, noting that the edge he stood on disappeared into the mist and fog that surrounded him. He didn't see anyone, but he felt Elsa's presence all around him, and knew she was with him somehow. "Where am I?" he asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

A voice he hadn't heard in years answered him from the mist in front of him. "You're at the divide between life and the after," Johan answered. As the fog pulled back, Nik first made out a figure, then his brother snapped into focus; the cliff he stood on turned out to be a ravine. "Don't worry, we're fine. But it isn't your time to join us."

"Us?" Nik asked, though he realized he already knew the answer. Aksel stepped out of the fog beside Johan, a smile on his face. "Why are you all here?" As he spoke, Anna, Kristoff, and Klara appeared as well.

Another voice behind him startled him, and he turned his head; the rest of his body wouldn't respond, and he didn't understand why. "They've come to walk with me, Papa," Alek answered as he stepped up and faced him. "I may have passed, but I still have to cross. And I still had to get something."

Nik stared at his son in confusion, then glanced down. In his hands, Alek held Mjolnir. "That? Why do you need that?" he asked, unable to comprehend what use a weapon would be in the afterlife. "I don't understand."

Aksel answered; he didn't shout, but his voice carried as if he were standing next to Nik. "Because its owner has asked for it back. Remember how we didn't know where it came from?" When Nik nodded, Aksel continued. "It was loaned to you, because it would help you, and you were worthy of it. But now, like Alek, it needs to go home."

"Papa, I love you," Alek told him. "But it's my time to go. Don't worry, we'll all be fine." His son hugged him tight, then turned and stepped off the edge; the mist and fog supported Alek until he stood on the far side with the others. Then they turned back to face him and raised their hands in farewell as the fog closed in around them once more.

-

Nik woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in the bed, his breathing ragged. He turned when he heard Elsa panting, and saw her mirroring him as she sat beside him. She met his eyes, and he didn't have to ask what was wrong; the tears in her eyes and thoughts told him she'd seen the same dream. They fell into each other's arms and wept.

A sudden thought made Nik pull back and turn toward the dresser. Elsa followed his gaze, then lit the bedside lamp so they could see better. The doors and windows were closed and locked, but what they saw by the dresser left them speechless.

Mjolnir was gone.

-

For years to come, adventurers and hunters would occasionally return from the mountains of the far north with odd tales. Sometimes, it was that they got lost, and a small snowman offered them a warm hug, and it and its massive friend guided them back to a path or trail. Other times, two great snow beasts would appear and carry an injured or freezing person to a nearby fur trader's, and vanish before anyone else saw them.

Once, though, a more interesting tale surfaced. A lone man, lost and half frozen, stumbled upon a small home made of ice. Smoke rose from the chimney, and a small greenhouse, likewise constructed of ice, contained a small garden. The two inhabitants offered him a place to warm up and food, then sent him on his way on a horse of snow. As he approached the nearest town, however, the horse crumpled into powder, forcing him to walk the final half mile. 

No one believed his story, however, and he set back out to find the house once more. He never reemerged from the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The absolute end of The Ice and Wind Saga. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I certainly never expected to be at this a year later. It's been quite the adventure, that's for sure.  
> Thank you to all my readers. This was written for me, but I'm glad I was able to share it with each and every one of you. To those who left reviews, here or on FFN, I thank you very much. Your feedback has been deeply appreciated.  
> I can't say enough about my wife. She supported me through this entire thing, and was more than willing to let me know if things began to go astray.   
> Well, that's about it. I do have other projects in the works, and I hope to be able to start posting some of them soon. Keep an eye out for them!


End file.
